Sweet Nothings
by XxSweet BloodxX
Summary: A young Arwen Seager arrives at Hogwarts with somewhat of a disadvantage with a rather twisted Point of View. Rather naive at first, she starts to grow up meeting a spoiled boy who could not only put her life on the line,but her heart as well. No MS!
1. Saying Goodbye

XxSweet BloodxX: Okay, an idea that has been with me for Lord knows how long. I know I can't be the only one who thinks at times:

"What happens to American or Australian Wizards? Or people who just can't plain make the trip?" I do hope you like it and I appreciate reviews.

PLEASE DO NOT BE DETERRED BY THIS CHAPTER. I hate with a bloody passion all Mary Sues, but in this first chapter, Arwen is only 15...and at that age, what girl isn't? I promise you this will not last long!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any or the characters or locations beside Arwen Seager. Trust me I'm not worth suing, I got jack so yeah.

O.o.O

You could say that I, Arwen Helena Seager, am unusual in many different ways. For a start; I hated summer vacation with a passion because all it's a waste of time since I was home schooled anyway, two is I always let my emotions get the better of me. Three is that I am probably the only witch in the world who can't ride a broom.

It was about midnight when I checked my old red leather watch with wide eyes before returning to a _very_ heavy leather book titled: _The Standard Book of Spells year 5 (advanced_). It's going to be another late night again reading last year's spell book and doing more summer homework that Hogwarts sends me from London every year. I know what is going through your mind at this moment,

"Oh no, a spoiled little American witch girl. Sad tragic whiney little brat who just had to go to Hogwarts, spend her parent's money blah, blah, blah."

No.

Yes, I am an American living in Chinatown and no I did not have the option of going to my own country's school for the reason that before I was born, my birth parents had enrolled me there because up until I was 7, that's where we lived. However, my new home was with my adoptive parents; Lucinda and Raymond Zhang on the top floor of a 5-story apartment across the street from the family restaurant.

I never spoke of my birth parents; Justin and Morgan Seager since it was a rare occasion that ever need brought up. In my memory I remembered them as both kind, good, and strong until the day I lost them. My mother and father died on my 7th birthday on their second honeymoon, I only remembering staying with an elderly man, perhaps my grandfather, when I heard the news. Both lost their lives after being attacked by a werewolf, my mother's body supposedly almost mangled beyond recognition, my father's body destroyed and never found. I had but a few pictures of them, my favorite being a day at the zoo of all of us together, just 24 hours before I lost them.

I don't remember much that happened afterwards; just that I was passed through 2 homes before somehow arriving in the United States; my birthplace. Next thing I knew, I was 7 1/2 and a young Chinese couple were squeezing my cheeks and bringing me home. By that point I had seemingly forgot about magic, perhaps thinking that it was only in my imagination and I did not want to scare away my new family by making them believe I was some insane little witch as were my parents. No, I already fell in love with these people and didn't want to lose them too.

So one can only imagine their shock when a Great Horned Owl came flying in through the window about six years ago on my 11th birthday, with an acceptance letter to Hogwarts. Not unpredictably, they had a couple of words to say when a flamboyantly dressed English official showed up at our door telling them of both my past, my parents, and my abilities.

But instead of being repulsed, or anxious, like I had feared; both Lucinda and Ray were _proud_. My Mother said that it explained the over glow in my emerald eyes and that she was happy that she didn't have to end up have me tested for radiation poisoning. She explained this all with laughter in her voice before both she and Ray went on about how my magic was a gift and that I must hone it to the best of my abilities.

As to why I have to study magic here at home because a ticket to England and the school supplies every year were just not on the affordable list, even with Hogwarts fund. It wasn't a problem... even if I couldn't ride a broom. Although my parents in their life must have had, some kind of connection because now I just get the work sent straight to me and have an official from the Ministry of Magic check my progress. This also means that not only can't fly a broom, my wand isn't even my match, and I'm not even sorted. I really have no right to consider myself the least bit unfortunate though because I gained a friend on the other side.

I read an article about him when the Daily Prophet that I get when the Triwizard Tournament took place and decided to write him for luck and that Rita Skeeter woman was a wench. It pretty much took off from there you could say and Harry's really nice once you get to know him…sort of.

I return to my book since 6th year is in two months but it's always good to catch up right? However being me, I'm easily distracted by the mirror on my dresser only a few feet from the foot of my bed, self-analysis being inevitable

I'm rather short and scrawny for my age but my... ahem chest area makes up for my lost height. My hair is long, laird and jet-black cut and uneven and the bottom with sapphire blue streaks that had made themselves a permanent a fixture in my hair. However, what also stands out to me is my snow pale skin; it refuses to tan and contrasts horridly with how red my lips are. My emerald eyes water when a yawn escaped my mouth.

"Oh vey better finish in the morning then huh?" Burrowing deeper under my covers when I hear a small pecking at my sliding window door.

"For the love of holy mushrooms." I groan noticing two owls at my sliding door window, one I knew as Hedwig, and the other horned owl I guess is from Hogwarts. My feet trudge across the carpeted floor as I unlock the window mumbling "Yeah, yeah, more homework." The sliding door finally opens feeling like 20 pounds and the nocturnal birdies fly into the room dropping a small parcel and 2 thick envelopes on my platform bed quickly taking perch on my dresser.

I smile knowing what they want when I take two fortune cookies from my nightstand and empty a half-full glass of water into their dish. "Here you go guys." I thank them watching owl gulp up the water; Hedwig lets out a hoot of thanks. "Guess you guys are sleeping over huh?" I close my window feeling some of the cool of the air conditioner escape into the hot 80-degree weather before jumping cross-legged on my bed. "Ooh Harry I think you get read first!"

_Arwen,_

_I trust you read about the war, this also should explain why I haven't written. The Ministry is still intercepting owls and Hedwig is too conspicuous to send out a lot. Thanks by the way for the Black and White cake you sent for my birthday, great as always. Are you going to be up at all this year? If not, well…next year perhaps?_

_Hope to see you soon,_

_Harry_

_P.S. Please stop feeding Hedwig those cookies she is starting to nip when I don't treat her to them._

I laughed folding the note back up into its' envelope before looking back to the snowy owl. "Aw Hedy I'm not spoiling you now am I?" I think that if she were human she'd have winked instead of just eat her treat knowing I had a bucketful in my nightstand. My mood grows serious opening up the thick yellow parcel bearing the Hogwarts seal. Sliding open the perfect crimson seal pulling out the first piece of parchment that read:

_Dear Miss A. Seager,_

_Due to the current events the Ministry of Magic's new policy that all students enrolled at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from the home schooled program immediately be dropped and report to Hogwarts at starting term. Please note that the New Year will begin September 1st and that the Hogwarts Express will leave from plat form 9 ¾ at 11:00am sharp. You will be privately sorted before dinner. 3- 7th years are permitted to visit Hogsmead on select weekends, please give the enrolled slip to your Parents/Guardians to sign. Also enclosed due to your current situation is a ticket to the London Airport on August the 21st at 10:30 pm. A school official will arrive to pick you up and pick up your supplies for this next year._

_Sincerely,_

_Professor M. McGonagall_

I must have read the letter about 15 times before I even came close to believing it. I could hardly contain myself, just the thought of Hogwarts was enough to send me through the roof. I would be sorted, I'd get a broom, and I'd see Harry. Finally! I look up at my sleeping owly friends thinking that the poor babies deserved rest. I pulled out a sheet of stationary paper writing so fast that I'm surprised the paper didn't ignite into a burst of flames.

_Dear Harry,_

_Looks like I'm going to see you after all! See you on 9 ¾! Who knows, maybe I can finally be sorted into your house as well! _

_Arwen Seager_

O.o.O

I don't know how I slept that night but I did end up waking up at around 10:30am, even the owls were still sleeping. Just in my underwear and a t- shirt, I showed my Mom the message and still remember how much the tears ran down her beautiful Asian doll face. Pop's reaction was somewhat the same as we both decided that the money I needed for Europe would come from my car fund and savings account, I'd be a rich kid at school for once. Don't get me wrong, I mean we aren't _poor_ exactly but money had always been an issue for us. Moreover, who wants a car when I can get a broomstick!

Yes… I do know how messed up that sounded. The next couple of weeks would go by unusually quickly, even if I was excited like a little girl. However, you know before I knew it I was in a car being driven to New York terminal with a nasty knot in my stomach. I folded my plane ticket into every known shape placing a white envelope full of a couple thousand dollars to be exchanged in my rolling suitcase. Finally when were arrive at the boarding station I was suddenly in my father's arms. I felt his chin onto of my head, the smell of his earthy cologne buried into my nose.

That moment would forever be imprinted in my memory, the feeling of being safe within my father's arms before he forever let me go. Ray kisses my forehead letting out a soft sigh.

"I am sorry I didn't get a better going away present for you, but I thought you would like this the most." He hands me thick leather bound notebook with blank lined paper. The smell of the factory glue driving my nose pleasantly wild. " I comes out easy so you can use it for letters or whatever teenage girls do. Write notes, gossip, ruin lives and that whole deal." I couldn't help but chuckled hugging him softly. He would be the only man, no matter how corny it sounded, that I could ever refer to as Pops. My mother on the other hand took me aside, a rather embarrassed grin on her face. From her, this only meant one thing, a sex related talk.

"Arwen, you are getting older now, and you may feel the need to do things you never felt the need to do. Now I know that you are a smart responsible girl but just remember one thing okay? If you get in the mood, be cool and make him cover his dude." She had without a doubt been watching Sue Johnson again. My face twists at her phrase wanting nothing more than to put a memory charm on myself to make me forever get that phrase.

"Mother dearest, " I replied a bit sickened, " I promise not to get pregnant, oh look…. My flight…thank God." I added mumbling tossing my hair aside freeing it from some of the hair that had hooked unto my 3 earrings on each ear.

"Be good now Dimples, I don't want to be getting you back in a match box now. And I want at least 3 letters a month!" My father smiled at me knowing it will instantly make me do the same, my dimples still showing. I can't help but be a little saddened and my stomach knot grows to a painful weight.

"I- I promise okay? I'll see you guys in June." I wave starting to go but they double tag and hug me making us form a little mob.

"So don't you worry about us being proud of you okay? We are no matter what." Ray hugs me as I take in his gentle fatherly smell from his brown leather jacket, one last look into his brown almond eyes. Lucinda gives me another squeeze kissing my black and blue head.

"You'll never disappoint us Arwen." She says finally letting me go. I can't help but cry a bit, as I turn to give the stewardess my ticket, which was starting at me for some odd reason. I couldn't look at my parents hold each other knowing they we're still waving. I know they were smiling at me and to this day, I wish turned I'd smiled and waved back. It was the last time I'd see them.

O.o.O

XxSweet BloodxX- Thank you very much for giving my fic a chance and I'd appreciate to know what you think on it. Yes, I know beginnings area bit slow but depending on the reviews, I'll post the second chapter soon. If I got any details, concerning Hogwarts wrong my bad, my bad.


	2. The gentle giant and the dragon

XxSweet BloodxX - Guten Tag! I was actually surprised that I was reviewed, mostly because of my first chapter. I hope this chapter brings much enjoyment and we get to see some of the beloved yet naughty Draco Malfoy

Disclaimer- If I owned Harry Potter... would I be writing this? Ha, now actually I do own the character of Arwen Seager.

O.o.O

Airplane food tastes like puke and that is all I'm going to say about that subject… The airport in London had become so packed, that I felt like a diminutive sardine in a can, side by side with people who had questionable hygiene beliefs. I was alone in a strange country with no one by my side.

"Where is my guide?" I dreaded as my eyes darted around the crowded terminal looking furiously for anyone who may have stood out. The letter never told me what he/she looked like or if they'd know how to behave around "normal" people for that matter, gosh... you'd think I'd learn not to hope so much. My legs ached from being on a plane for so long that I had to find a bench just to get my thoughts together. However, my mind became not focused on my mislaid guide, or the school, but on her, the one who gave birth to me. Was Morgan ever on this bench looking for her own guide, or were my maternal grandparents with her? Was she this nervous and awkward, or perfect with a little smile? Was I even close to being like her, or was I just an alien fetus that was implanted into her?

My lime eyes fall to the floor, glassy and empty as a pair as I stare at my small feet in dismay. However, it was no, less than a few seconds did two muddy boots the size of skateboards appeared in my line of vision. Standing was the only way to see this gruff looking giant with a beard like thorn bushes and eyes that shined like black beetles in the sun's rays.

"_Mr_. Hagrid?" I deduced as no one but he seemed to give off the unusual, almost enchanted aura that I got from him. A warm grin spread on his kind face when she shook his head.

"Eh no need to be polite missy, Hagrid is fine. So Arwen sorry I'm late... got er... bit lost." He confessed in his gruff yet sweet natured voice before I smiled up at him feeling the warmth in his eyes.

"Don't worry about it; I am a little nervous so the extra time did me a bit of good." I wasn't really sure of the honesty in my answer; I never really did get to resolve my questions.

"Don't say that now." He replied scratching the back of his wild untamed mane. C'mon we best get your supplies Eh?" A mere nod is my answer, as I stay close behind him on our way out, Hagrid seemingly my own personal people plow.

O.o.O

Throughout most of out walk, practically every pedestrian had the need to stop to stare at Hagrid and myself. I was so tiny in comparison to the giant so we must have seemed like an odd couple…ugh. The charming giant had to stop and give me a quick pull every other minute because I being the loser I am had to play the tourist card and gawk inside every shop.

"This is it." Hagrid announced stopping in front of a rather bleak looking pub dubbed The Leaky Cauldron. "Best place in the world…except for maybe Hogwarts."

I looked up at the old pub and to my ignorance judged it from its outside appearance. To a 15-year-old girl, it was a broken down shack and if this was better than my new school, I wasn't sure Hogwarts was really going to be worth it.

"Ehh...Hagrid are you sure…never mind." I mumble staring at the dreary place; my teenage idiot level went down a notch when I place my former judgment aside. I look onto the place with a familiar feeling setting over me before being yanked again. In my head I screamed at him, "_Gee would it kill you to cut me a break you're what 7 foot something and I'm a mere 5'1 give me slack here!"_ But then again I was enjoying myself too much with the gentle giant to really mind my aching feet anymore.

When we entered the toasty bar, everyone seemed to know Hagrid like a member of the family, even the elderly bartender, asked him if he was there for the usual.

"Nothing today Tom, I'm on the clock for Hogwarts today." With his reply, Tom looked at him, a toothless smile coming across his face. I smiled back shyly in return feeling the need to call him Grandpa.

"Not another Potter eh?" He laughed grabbing a dry cloth for the mug he was holding.

"No, no," Hagrid said shaking his head, "Got Justin Seager's daughter as a matter o' fact."

"Arwen." I say politely giving Tom a small nod. My cheeks were a bit rosy at the mention of my father's name. The old man looked at me as if he'd seen a ghost, his silvery blue eyes lighting up.

"Oy, you can't be wee little Arwen! Last time I saw you your father brought you in when you were a tiny thing and I could bounce you on my knee! A weed you are."

"I'm sorry…I…"

The blush on my pale cheeks must have worsened from guilt of not remembering the old man or when my father supposedly brought me here. Hagrid gives me a small smile letting me know that it was time to go as Tom waved us goodbye. He then led me into a walled up back room passed the bar's back room.

"See Arwen, Tom remembers yah. Your Da was a regular." Hagrid mumbled taking out a red umbrella from his enormous leather coat pocket. I looked up at the wall biting down softly on my bottom lip.

"Mum and Dad must have made an impression huh? I mean for some to even know who I am after 10 years." I sighed watching him tap on the brick wall in a peculiar order before it opens up and I stare, dumbfounded he seems to blush a bit before scratching the back of his head.

"Yah Mum's family was from here but she was living where every you were before she came here. Justin…he I remember was a local boy."

"So how does everyone know me?"

"Let's just say yer Dad had a flare for fire spells and explosion potions." A laugh escaped from my lips trying to picture their faces within my mind. The picture was always slightly blurry and never in full or true detail, I could never truly reach out and touch their faces. It was possibly just as strange that I only had one picture of them since I always remember my mother with a camera. It was an old photo but the last one ever took. An unknown photographer, my mother holding 6 year old me at her side, my father laying a kiss on her forehead, always towering over her. It would only be three days later that I would lose them forever.

Hargid's voice released me of my thoughts bringing me back out of my nostalgic daze.

"Well to be honest you look like a split between the two of em, 'cept with that blue and your ears being the way they are, but your eyes look like they were stolen straight from your ma." This is when Diagon Alley revealed itself and I, an almost 16-year-old witch and here I am in total shock. In a small way, it reminded me of Chinatown but cleaner and obviously more enchanting.

"Best get your money all normal huh?" He asked once again dragging me from my fantasy world as he led me up a snow-white bank and instead of leaving with the crisp new bills, I came out with a small purse of gold silver and bronze coins. The rest of my money was put into my vault and because I was not yet 17 I couldn't touch any of the money my parents had left me. Reading off my list Hagrid announces the next part of the school trip.

"First off is yer uniform." I gigged bit when he said, "Okay you may want yer...measurements to yer self... I got your other supplies covered." I entered Madam Malkin's Robes for Every Occasion thinking to myself that there had best not be anyone inside. I hated body numbers in every way shape and form.

"Another Hogwarts girl huh? Okay let me just finish up this one young lady and I'll be with you in a second." I headed to the back fitting room where a tall squared jawed olive skinned girl stood on a wood stool being measured. Her black eyes instantly dart into mine as she tugged her short brown hair behind her ears. She rolled her eyes at me again when I turned around noticing _him._ To date the most beautiful guy I had ever seen crossed his toned strong arm with a scowl on his marble face. No wonder he seemed in such a pissy mood, with all the bags down by his feet that he had to carry, hell I'd be mad too! I huddled to the wall noticing he was eyeing me from the corner of his stormy ocean blue eyes. I could feel my body freeze as I only stared back wishing I could touch his styled platinum hair.

"Draky does this look better on me?" The 16-year-old girl whined showing off her black robe with a Slytherin patch sown on. "Draky" rolled his eyes before he sighed.

"Pansy you'll look the same as every other girl like you do every year." He snapped, as Pansy got off the stool shrugging at him before giving me another cold stare the second I stopped being so nervous. Why did I have to be measured in front of him? Why couldn't Pansy be the annoying little bitch she seemed to be and drag him outside? As I've said before I'm scrawny so I didn't mind my waist being done around him but when it came to my chest... oh dear holy god.

"Oh dear now this just won't do." Malkins mumbles before shouting, "Isabella I need the extra large tape for the bust! " My entire face goes tomato red hearing Draky snicker before glancing at his girlfriend in some disappointment. Now please don't get me wrong Pansy was in no way an ugly girl, but something in her face, her very spirit was just...lacking per say. My punishment grows worse when Pansy goes up to buy her robe but her man stays behind.

"Hogwarts?" He asks me not really seeming to care. I simply "Mmmed." Hoping he didn't ask my house next. "Play any Quidditch?"

"Not really." I reply noticing a little of his surprise in my accent. "You?" I feel the vomit crawl its way up my throat wishing I could sound more interesting.

"Seeker for Slytherin got a Firebolt this summer." My glowing green eyes widen when he smirks at me very pleased with himself.

"Eh, pretty good." I semi smirk pretending to be more interested in the silver fastening for my robes. Even on the stool, I could feel him towering over me as if trying to catch my attention while Pansy argued the price of her robes.

"What's your name any ways?" He finally asks me sounding a bit curious now.

"Arwen Seager." Again, I adjust my robes a bit before fully facing him. "Draky I presume?"

"Don't start." He spat letting me know I was on very thin ice. "Draco Malfoy, what's your year?"

"6th, I've been home taught in New York City." Before I can catch his reaction, Pansy comes to drag him off. When I was done, Hagrid was outside holding my cauldron and my books. I couldn't help but smile at him and feel a bit like a little princess. It was funny to see him blush though when I kissed with rough cheek in thanks. The only thing I didn't have was my much-needed wand, which we were headed to next. Olivander's Wand's reminded me of my Grandma's old Victorian dark house with the cold leaky ceiling. Goosebumps make their way up my arms as I stare at the endless rows of wands lined up in neat little boxes. I let out a small yelp when I feel a cold hand on my shoulder.

"Salutations." The soft ghost like voice of Mr. Olivander greeted his milky eyes boring into my very soul.

"Er... hey?" I greeted back a bit uneasy with his hand on my shoulder.

"What will yours be?" The wand chooses the wizard after all. Your hand?" Still crept out I hold out my left hand unprepared for the hour about to trudge by. Mr. Olivander must have been through no less than 230 wands, smiling thinly for each one, before I found my match in 13-inch cherry wood with the core of a dragon heartstring.

"Powerful, very powerful." He mumbles looking at the wand in question. "So powerful in Charms and transfiguration... but most of all curses. Be careful how you use it. Such a wand will need a conscientious user." He seemed to warn me before I paid him my four galleons.

"Th…Thank you sir. I will be."

O.o.O

XxSweet BloodxX- Thank you for the read everyone. I promise in the next chapter that Arwen will indeed be in Hogwarts, be sorted, and even talk to her Draco. Please review I update much faster you know!


	3. Sorted

XxSweet BloodxX- See reviews do come in handy! I'm so glad to see that people actually like this fic; really I thought everyone would hate it! I want to say thank you for the reviews they keep my fire going. In addition, I want to apologize beforehand if I get any details wrong...my bad.

Disclaimer: No I don't own any of the characters or locations mentioned in this fiction except Arwen Seager.

O.o.O

_Dear Arwen,_

_It'll be great to see you at school._

_Try for cabin 8 alright?_

_Yours truly,_

_Harry_

I folded up the letter I had gotten 2 weeks ago holding it close to my heart as I stare out the vaporous window to the murky plains of England. It was the day,_ my_ day to be sorted and nervous was downplaying the feeling. Out of habit, I bring my knees to myself, hugging them as I felt my body rock ever so slightly. I had obeyed Harry's instructions carefully and waited for him silently in the 8th car, so far still lonely. But for his sake the Hogwarts Express had only been rolling for no less than 10 minutes so he still I had time before I'd beat his ass. I couldn't help but feel like such an outcast...no a like fraud as I played with the silver fastenings of my uniform. Maybe it wasn't right, I mean my own parents whose faces were just blurs in my mind were known here. Nevertheless, I, 15-year-old Arwen Helena Seager was alone in this bumpy train car waiting for the most famous person in the known wizarding world. I'll admit to the depression starting to creep into me that was until I heard a deep but kind of goofy voice go;

"Come on Harry, this one is empty!" Before I could even react a tall lanky red headed boy pulled the cabin door open, his chocolate eyes staring at me. "Oh erm...Hello." He started as his ears turned deep scarlet. My hero arrives just in time to save his butt and me.

"Come on Ron push off." Harry Potter pushed him aside when I jump up smiling.

"Harry!" I smiled wrapping my arms around him. He reluctantly did the same as he slowly said my name as if trying not to sound rude. I nod enjoying his hug but I let go smiling. "Harry it's so good to finally meet you!"

"Y-Yeah it's good to see…meet you too." He trails off smiling at me before introducing Ron, and Hermione when she popped in the doorframe. It was a little awkward but as the trip drew on it started to smooth over. I had the window seat next to Harry and the awkwardness was gone in a few short minutes and home soon felt like it was with me.

"Arwen do you know what house you are in yet?" The bushy haired brunette asked me, prickling some curiosity between the other cabin members.

"No," I say. "I'm supposed to meet Hagrid as soon as the train stops. He mentioned something about using a portkey to get to the school quicker so I can be sorted in the dungeon. To be honest though, I could hardly understand him."

"Sounds like Hagrid." Ron laughs taking a bit out of a chocolate frog.

"Yeah," Harry smiled at me causing a small blush on my cheeks, "I think you'll be us in Gryffindor." He assumed but Ron or Hermione didn't seem to notice, I only bite my lip. "You seem like a Gryffindor."

"Or a Ravenclaw at the very least." Hermione suggested as we feel the train come to a halt. Panic goes through me, maybe it was hidden all along I don't know but I jump up a little too quickly for my weak legs.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked me grabbing my hand before I could fall. I was already late...not too late I hope... how much time passed as I stood there holding my head with my free hand before I took off? I become possessed by the demon of speed, my still booted feet hardly touching the crimson ground, wind in my messy bun hair, the firm tall cold body colliding into my own sending me to the ground.

"Bloody Hell watch where...oh it's you." My dark emerald eyes go wide as the sweet but cold voice that played out so perfectly in my memory sends me up. I knew my cheeks must have been the color of the reddest of rubies when I looked into his stormy ocean like eyes that stared me down. I wanted to keep running, I could only imagine how late I truly was...so I did. Forcing my shaking legs, my very body to run away from Draco Malfoy was nearly insufferable until I got outside into the crisp night air only being on time by less than 5 seconds to spare. Hagrid waved me over to a small group of kids, maybe around my age, huddled over to what seemed like an ancient shoe.

"Right now that we are all here," He announced with his glittering eyes dropping to me, "This portkey here will lead you to the dungeon were you will be sorted into your house by Prof. McGonagall and then be lead back into the Great Hall by diner time." Everyone touched the old beat up foot apparel that was the portkey and instantly the group of 7, plus me, were in a dark dreary room that was the dungeons. It was something from a dream, every movement like was like trying to walk in water, every sound muffled in my pounding ears. In the front of the room by the teacher's desk were by what was Harry's descriptions Professors: McGonagall, Sprout, Flitwick, and one very fat balding teacher I didn't know. All quite sullen and serious especially when McGonagall, who was holding a dirty patched up witches' hat called the name,

"Bish Nathan!" From a rolled up piece of yellowed parchment. She placed the old thing on his head before it yelled the name of Hufflepuff. The small Indian boy joined Sprout. My stomach tightens to the size of a button counting down the names in my head. No one had yet to join the balding teacher or Flitwick. I the second to last student was finally called up. My body gained 200 pounds, my feet was drained of its' blood and replaced with molten lead. Why did this have to be? Why could we not just pick our houses out of a hat? I was the prisoner on her last walk before being strapped into the electric chair for crimes I had not committed when the hat was placed on my head, this had better not mess up my hair damn it or I'm just going to be mad.

"Well this is the kind of mind I've not seen in many years now." The hat concludes in my head, I wasn't sure to be seriously flattered or insulted. Nevertheless, it wasn't through just yet. "You've a unique mind, strong but terribly clever. Such ambition even if you do hide it well. Oh my and such determination. I know, Oh do I have the perfect spot for you... **SLYTHERIN**!"

My breath is gone and how it was I didn't fate was a miracle. A jolly smile crosses my house leader's face and again I'm not sure to be flattered or insulted... but fear was the only thing I was sure of. As the next student was placed in Ravenclaw and we are all lead into the Great Hall my mind races. "Why Slytherin of all houses? Harry has told me about the Slytherin house...why me? Why not Gryffindor with my new friends or even Ravenclaw?" I won't lie and say things got better when my eyes spotted Ron and Hermione at the Gryffindor table waving at me, in near shock after I mouth the word "Slytherin." and try to find my house table. I can't look at the two as I'm pushed and shoved by my "superiors" as they get all the best spots, every spot.

"There is room here." A soft voice offered me. The voice was as beautiful as the owner, a 17-year-old blonde haired, honey eyed, and peach skinned young woman who showed me the empty golden plate to the right of her, half the feast already on her own plate.

"Thank you." I nodded in envy at the girl's perfect smile, so angel like.

"I'm Jill Valentine by the way." Her voice having what seemed like a Swedish accent by my own guess. She shook my tiny hand as I sit down.

"Arwen Seager thanks for the spot by the way." I pull a sapphire lock that was my overgrown bang out from behind my ear smiling back wishing my lips were her angel pink color instead of my own devil red.

"Don't think twice on it. It gets very crowded here quickly." Jill giggled before shoving a large piece of steaming turkey in her mouth not even wincing or pausing. How she kept her slim board like figure I do not know that one.

"Wow." I smiled, "Perhaps Slytherin isn't so evil after all." HA! Yeah and I have 6 arms and an anal probe. Before I can even touch the food on my plate my shoulder hits the one to the right of mine. "Sorry." I mumbled hearing my stomach make a roar that Chewbacca would run screaming from.

"At least now you say it." Draco Malfoy smirks at me sending a fire down in my belly.

"Pardon?" I defended trying not to sound that interested or smile, but the latter I fail at.

"You bumped into me in the train…Arwen right? He takes a bite from a chocolate covered strawberry and never before or after that moment had had had I so desperately wanted to be a fruit. I bite my lip starting to get even hungrier, with Jill by me and the Malkins incident still fresh, the last thing I wanted to do was eat in front of him.

"Uh yeah I'm sorry about that there. I was in a really big rush and really late." I dare to nibble on a carrot, Draco smirking his god like smirk sending a chill down my spine from its utter perfection. He was so beautiful, how was he even human?

"Don't worry about it Arwen." His deep ocean eyes glittered at me as I nearly melted. God what was he doing to me, this boy I hardly knew? I never had too much luck in the guy department, I was always too weird, shy, or just plain creepy. "Just tell me how you managed to get around with that savage in Diagon Alley." My green eyes go so wide it surprises me that they didn't fall out.

"Shut it already." I finally declare giving him daggers, sexiest boy on the planet or not, Hagrid was a friend. My face turn the color of hot iron unable to look at him knowing the way he was looking at me, furious. However, for the first time a screechy husky voice comes to my welcome and rescue.

"DRAKY! NOW JUST WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? I MEAN I LOST YOU IN THE MOB AND I'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU THIS WHOLE TIME!" I didn't even have to turn but I did seeing Pansy's black eyes switch from Draco to me. "Oh so you're sitting with her now huh?"

"Pansy shut your gob already." Draco spat before he looked at me again, my snow pale cheeks finally back to normal. Before Pansy could even open her thin mouth, the banquet would be announced over and I rush to Jill's side.

"Oh there you are Arwen!" She smiled, "You must have really stuffed yourself at the feast, and I hardly heard a peep from you." I would lie nodding my head finally realizing she was almost Draco's height and her long golden hair cascaded down her back to her tiny waist.

I would become a sheep, a zombie... a sheep zombie, a sheombie. being led it's the dungeons with my only thought being the way Draco had looked at me when he told Pansy off, his eyes, his smirk. Well maybe the password to the painting of the grim reaper, (Nemo Requiem)."Arwen?" Jill snaps her fingers in front of my eyes before I go with,

"Oh yeah totally." Now noticing I was in the Slytherin common room. The main room itself seemed bigger than my apartment in New York alone and was decorated entirely in Blue, silver, and green almost Tudor styled furniture and tapestries. What two things where amazing was the warmth of the marble fireplace being given off and the fact the Black lake could be heard overhead. "Thank you Jill." I say turning to see her laughing at my amazement. "For everything I mean it, thank you." Her beauty twinges jealousy in me again when she smiles.

"It is nothing. Come on it is time for bed yes?" To our left was a spiral staircase leading up to our dorms. About 5, 4-poster bed also fashioned in green curtains and blankets faced an iron stove giving out mass amounts of heat in what would be a freezing damp room. My trunk was placed beside the center bed next to the what had to be magic window to see the underwater of the Black lake. I was then blessed with two things. One was Pansy had been assigned to a different door and I slept between a girl by the name of Millicent Bulstrode and Jill. I was happy but still grateful was that Jill knew to be quite for the night as I sluggishly I managed to strip into a simple long blue shirt, not even bothering to don pajama bottoms. Still I muster enough energy to pull out my stuffed husky; Avalanche before snuggling under the thick green mint scented blankets. Before I lost consciousness completely Draco Malfoy's face comes into my mind.

O.o.O

XxSweet BloodxX- Hi hope you liked this chapter as well! I think I got a bit of Arwen's humor and a little bit of her loyalty side in this chapter. So please review so I update quicker, or at all.


	4. A little potion Duel

XxSweet BloodxX- Hi all, thank you very much for the kind reviews I've been getting although heaven constructive criticism is welcomed ^_^

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any or the characters or locations beside Arwen Seager. Trust me I'm not worth suing, I got jack so yeah.

O.o.O

It didn't help that Hogwarts over 140 staircases and Peeves the ghost ripped up my map on my 2nd week. Luckily though I had made friends quickly with Millicent Bulstrode and Jill Valentine, my dorm mates who not only helped me from getting lost but also defended me from a rather small group of Slytherin girls whom were extremely loyal to myself proclaimed rival, Pansy Parkinson. Apparently I made her hit list 3 ½ weeks ago, the start of term feast. On the second week when the occasional push, shove, or insult from her little cult got worse it became obvious that Draco had dumped her sorry butt.

Even though I shared, four classes with Mr. Draco Malfoy I stayed quite only passing the occasional note to Harry or Ron because Hermione was so busy having a fix on her lessons. The fact that I was in Slytherin fortunately didn't stunt our growing friendship with each other. We all shared classes sitting near each other never paying a shred of attention. The platinum blonde dragon on the other hand, sat behind me in each of my classes to my despair and making me about 10xs more conscious about the back of my straight hair. I still didn't understand why I could never get him off my mind but the fact that every time we passed in the hall, our eyes caught the others in class we'd smile for the quickest moments, or just end up staring until either Goyle or Harry pulled us back to reality, just didn't help very much.

For the rest of September I was truly happy. My grades were nearly top notch, especially in Defense Against the Dark Arts were Prof. Snape took interest in my curses, and Transfiguration mostly because Hermione let me copy off her notes after an hour or so of begging. When she scolded me I only sighed and blamed the laziness on my American up bring. It was like a dance, asking, scolding, and notes. Such a lovely cycle no. My weakness of Potions was proving to have the potential to become my downfall the day of September 24, a day I've promised never to forget.

"Miss Seager and let's see…Mr. Malfoy." Prof. Slughorn announced smiling his chubby little smile. My green eyes go wide from their sleepy gaze as my head jilted up from my sleeping hand.

"What?" I squeaked rather loudly making a couple students in the class giggle. Prof. Slughorn who usually gives me a good attitude…sighs disapprovingly.

"Miss Seager please at least try to pay attention. Take your books to the back desk with Mr. Malfoy, your partner, so we can start with our Sense enhancing draft." He answers making me queasy. Both Harry's green eyes and I met when I realize he had already collaborated up with Ron who was awaiting my seat. I hopped off my stool holding my books tight to my chest praying for Slughorn to change his mind and put me with Hermione or even Goyle for God's sake. However, I'm not that lucky when my dark glowing eyes spot Draco leaning against the back wall on his stool with a rather dark smirk across his beautiful face. With my legs nearly locked in place, I sit feeling as if my bum were 40xs bigger than reality.

When my obese teacher starts to write the steps on the board I feel an icy shiver run down my spine realizing that from the corner of his sharp ocean eye Draco was looking at me. "Holy." I mumbled wishing my messy bun hair was down so I had a place to hide.

"Arwen." My name rolls from his icy but luring voice. I smirked back pretending to be more interested in the notes then him; I could tell from the quickest glance he wasn't even close to used to being ignored, especially from a younger Slytherin girl.

"Are you any good at this?" He asked trying to get my attention.

"Judging by the way Slughorn's been acting towards me?" I semi laugh while the Professor gives the begin signal.

"No, I'd say not then." He smirked again making my shivers continue along my spine that didn't have anything to do with the cold dungeon. My guard slowly starts to dwindle away as I read to him the instructions; he had to do most of the work because I was still a little uneasy with the metric system, Yay…"You x your i's and js."

"What?" I blinked just looking up at him and my paper. "Oh yeah I guess I do…"

"I like it. Okay is this supposed to be bright green?" For the first time I hear him laugh in a non-malicious tone before I blush at the instructions.

"Uh, to be honest…dark red is more like it Draco." I laugh nervously u until his marble face becomes serious.

"That's the first time you've said my name Arwen." I didn't need a mirror to tell that my pale cheeks were now the color of a carnation before I muster up a smile for him. Was he flirting with me? Me?

"You should smile more too," He gusted off not even looking at the boiling potion. "It's pretty, like your eyes." God kill me now before I faint. Why was he talking to me like this… or talking to me at all? My lips drop a little seeing what may have been his very own blush as our eyes dive into each other. Again, it was as if someone had put a magnet between us, too powerful for either of us to even think to escape. Nevertheless, if he was feeling the way I did, we didn't want it escape really.

"Earth to Mr. Malfoy and Miss Seager. I said please bottle up some of your potion and bring it up to my desk." No one dares to laugh this time when we both brought up a large vial of our demented potion to the man who had ripped me down from heaven.

"Tsk, Tsk, Tsk. Please don't make me regret this paring please. Miss Seager it seems you may not have caught your father's talent…even if he nearly blew up the classroom on a couple of occasions. Slughorn gives our potion a small nod but I can't help but be a tad proud. This somewhat creation was mine and Draco's that we worked for; I'd treasure it if there wasn't a high probability that it would kill me. It was at that time I realized I was only up to his chin when the bell went off and I shoved my books into my beat up messenger bag. I started for the door but was stopped instantly by what felt like a bolt of lightning go up my arm.

"Arwen," The platinum blond had gently grabbed my tiny hand from behind as he stared me down. "Arwen if you want, you can sit by me as lunch. I'd like your company."

I couldn't help but be a little amused by how arrogant his voice was before I reluctantly take my hand back. I tried to look in his icy eyes for a sign, not necessarily a bad one… but they were just so empty I didn't know if he was playing a sick joke on me or not.

"Eh I'll think about it." I merely shrug rushing off to join Harry, Hermione, and Ron who were already down the dungeon hall way."

"Honestly Harry you'll never learn if you keep using that book." I heard from the brown haired braniac before I laugh a bit.

"Still using that guy's book Harry?"

"Or girl's!" Hermione cracked back at me before Ron comes to my defense.

"Prince, Hermione! Prince!" He points out making me flash a smile. I can't help but fidget with the little key chains on my bag as I think of potions class again, the way his icy skin felt on mine.

"Hey can you guys tell me on a guy you might know?" I stutter not able to look at either Ron or Harry.

"Arwen, do you fancy someone?" Hermione asked quietly knowing my embarrassment but still catching the attention of Harry.

"Well yeah I think I do. I mean his really sweet and well beautiful to be blunt and I think he may like me," Realizing I was starting to trail off as we walked outside to get to Herbology. "Urgh, I'm not going to act like some little girl anymore but does the name Draco Malfoy set off any bells?"

I might of well have told them I was having an affair with Professor Dumbledore because their reactions just full blown petrified me. Hermione dropped her dear book, Ron had tripped over his own feet but Harry… he only stopped in mid step glaring at the space ahead of him.

"Oh so you've heard of him then?" Assumed I brushing off the solemn look in his pine green optics.

"You can't fancy Malfoy, Arwen!" Harry snapped taking a step at me before I instantly backed away growing a little frightened by the look of fury on his face. However, I couldn't show it, instead my own anger started to rise as I raised my slim black brow at him.

"Why may I ask the hell not? He's a really nice guy you know."

"Are we talking about the same Draco Malfoy?" Ron squeaked looking at both Harry and I stare each other down, our glowing green eyes locked. Harry was not close to done with me yet though.

"How about he's an evil git and his father is a bloody death eater! Draco is just plain foul okay?"

"Why, just because of his father? Sheesh Potter, what did he ever do to you huh?" I snapped back curling my fist. Even though the normally neutral Hermione stepped back along with Ron, she still cannot get away because a small mob had formed around us. Harry sneered at me ignoring the mob of excited students wanting to see a fight.

"So you're like him huh? Shallow and twisted you are. You're a true Slytherin Arwen." I've never felt so angry, so enraged. The urge…the pure lust to kill him was nearly in perfect control of what had to be both of us because both our wands were pointed at each other's blank faces.

"Don't you dare assume you know me Harry. I'm not nearly as fanatical as you." I spat clenching my teeth as about a dozen jinxes and curses ran like a river into my head. A couple of prefects joined the mob as well but the fact that a Gryffindor and Slytherin were about to go at it was much to delectable to stop.

"Put down your wand NOW Arwen." Harry Hissed, his mind as saturated with curses as much as my own.

"Not a chance in Hell Potter." We study each other for a briefest moments trying to prod the other into an embarrassing forfeit, but we were both much too stubborn and angry. One of us would walk away cursed, if not worst.

O.o.O

XxSweet BloodxX- So okay, that rounds up chapter four. The results will be in about a week or two depending on how many reviews I get. Please review!


	5. The Dragon's kiss

XxSweetBloodxX- Hi I'd just like to stop and say thank you to everyone who reviewed and took time to add me. Even if your not reviewing (Grrr…) Nah but really thank you for taking time to read my fic. I'm glad you all like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters or locations beside Arwen Seager. Trust me I'm not worth suing, I got jack so yeah.

O.o.O

"Not a chance." I spat hearing venom in my threat. I wanted to destroy him? Harry, a close friend who'd just turned into a bitter enemy in a matter of seconds. Why… Why did I want to kill him, why did I want to feel his blood on my hands? Our mob grows uneasy by the second at the disturbing aura we were casting, an aura of just plain hatred. The two Ravenclaw prefects finally grew a pair and took action by pointing their wands at us.

"Okay come on you two knock it off now or you'll face expulsion got it?" Harry and I look back at each other, both our faces still blank but we lower our wands down. I start to turn away as the crowd dispersed but a grave mistake is made.

"Good." Harry scoffed obviously meaning for only him to hear it, but that was way over the line. Before I can really comprehend it my ringed fist goes flying at full force between the wizard's eyes as a loud _CRACK_ rings through the air. Harry is knocked to the ground holding his bleeding nose as I stomp away to the Black Lake; Herbology was the last thing from my mind at the moment.

Tears of frustration swell in my eyes as I hear the commotion behind me, but something inside me refuses to spill them. I see some of the other students stare and hear their whispers about me but I'm beyond the point of caring as my boots trudge along the moist green grass. I keep my eyes ahead to the foggy Lake and the gray sky hearing a small Slytherin girl whisper to her friend,

"Oh yeah she's the one that killed Potter. Hey Thanks!" She shouts at me. I only stopped when at the Lake's black rocky banks. My mind starts to clear watching the silver fog roll over the water like a perfect dance, Harry's words still fresh in mind. Throwing down my bag and picking up a hand full of smooth black rocks to skip I start to think about what he said. Was I twisted and I didn't even realize it? After all according to Ron there wasn't one Witch or Wizard that went bad and wasn't in Slytherin. Why was I there?

Yeah I guess that means I was a pure blood but I didn't think I possessed many of the other qualities of a true Slytherin. I admit I could be really mean and cold when I wanted to but that wasn't my everyday mood, okay I'm sharp tongued and I near destroy when slightly pushed… but was I really messed up enough to be the person Harry described?

No I couldn't be, I'm not powerful and I'm not blood thirsty, well before that little incident between him and I. I'm Arwen…just freakish little Arwen. So… then why was Draco Malfoy talking, no flirting with me? I'm as pale as a vampire, trust me I looked this up, my eyes practically glowed in the dark, and I'm too scrawny for my own good from the chest down. But he was just so…perfect, too perfect for me. Then again was it weird that now I every time I went to the library it was almost guaranteed he'd be there and always sit right behind me. Coincidence right? Yes it had to be, there was no explanation unless he was stalking me and I'm far from being stalker material.

"God what is happening to me?" I mumbled dropping a smooth black stone by foot.

"Hey Seager." My entire body stiffens as my head turns seeing _him_, even now almost godly as he came up next to me. I half smiled at him picking up another stone looking into his cold eyes.

"Arwen." I corrected watching him give me the same smile if that what you want to call it, as he becomes my skipping buddy. "What are you doing here Draco?" Draco looks at me now with a mischievous smirk on his smooth face.

"Saw what you did to Potter, nice shot. His nose is completely broken you know." Oddly enough he rubs the top of his own nose as if reliving a painful memory.

"Poor Harry." I dismissed half sarcastically throwing my rocks into the lake. "What, did you come to find me then?"

"No, I usually come here to think when I don't want other people around." He replies seeing my frown as I pick up my bag. He reached out his hand grabbing onto to mind as our eyes become locked into each other again. "But you're an exception." The 16 year old threw his last stone in the lake before his full attention goes to me. "And…I'm…glad you're here." He nearly has to force that out making me raise my brow a bit suspicious on why he was really with me, but I didn't mind in the least bit. He came in closer to me, so close I could smell his crisp clean scent that I instantly fell in love with.

"Draco?" I start to question feeling my heart beat so hard I wondered if even he could hear it. Again that little magnet comes between us sealing our mouths shut; yet our eyes seem to confess everything.

"I was going to ask you this at lunch or even tomorrow if I was patient enough but I mine as well ask now." He pauses as I shove one of my hands into my pocket gripping my wand handle trying to fight the urge I had to just fall over and puke.

"What?" I stutter getting ready to punch him as hard as I could in the face if he was going to ask my for the 3 page long report due in Transfiguration next week.

"This." He simply answers before my body goes into a complete shut down. Draco bent down his cold marble lips as they met my rather warm and moist mouth. My green eyes simply closed as he wrapped his arms around my wait pressing our bodies closer together. His kiss was a bit demanding but still gentle as he only held me closer when a pleasurable shiver went down my spine and I fought back a moan. Draco's hand started to lay on the small of my back as his other rested on the back of my neck pressing against me just a bit harder. My knees could hardly stand to support my weakening body as my own arms wrapped around his neck and a small smile formed on my face still lost in his kiss.

My spirit no longer was anchored in my feeble body whose flesh felt like it was going to melt just at the slightest touch of the Dragon. It was floating, soaring high above the cloud's with Draco's unable and unwilling to return to me. Still I felt as perfect as him in his arms, I wasn't just Arwen, I was _the_ Arwen! Kisser of Draco Malfoy and 6th year witch with black and blue hair, truly a goddess.

I had to tip toe a bit because of our height difference but he seemed to understand and lowered himself a bit more as his tongue started to prod my plump lips for entry. And perhaps I would have allowed him entry but my heaven is quickly destroyed before I can.

"OH MY GAWD!" A sharp voice shrieks making us instantly pull apart seeing that just a few feet behind us was Sally-Anne Perks. Sally-Anne, a Pansy loyalist who bared a strong resemblance to a ferret/gerbil hybrid gawked at us in awe. Draco held me only closer giving her daggers.

"Get the hell out of here Sally!" He spat as I only hid deeper into his rock hard chest.

"Oh you are so dead Seager!" She scoffs but Draco must have shot her a hell of a nasty look because she ran away not a second after she said it.

"I'm so sorry." I mumbled into his chest unable to take his ocean eyes at the moment. I freeze feeling his long pale hand raise my chin so our eyes meet and he gives me a dark smirk.

"Don't be because I need to ask you what I really meant." I shudder again at my defender.

"_Ask me out, ask me out."_ My mind begs him. "_ Kiss me again even and just whisper in my ear 'Arwen you are the most beautiful girl I've seen, please, please go out with me.'"_

"Arwen," My name slithers from his tongue. _'Go out with me.'_ His hand slides back to the crook of my neck before it plays with a free lock of my dark hair. "Arwen, can I borrow your report on last week's chapter for Transfiguration? You're a brain in that class and I haven't even got started on it."

"GET…YOUR HANDS OFF ME…NOW!" I pushed him away but he was much stronger than I so he didn't go very far. His oceanic eyes flared at me as I rubbed my throbbing temple unable to look at him because if I even saw his face I know that he would have ended up with much more than a broken nose.

Do you know understand what I meant? This is I, Arwen Freaking Seager. Piece of nothing to guys everywhere, in North America and now apparently Europe as well! Why else would the most beautiful boy in the school- no Europe even give me a second look if it wasn't for my head.

"Are you bloody mental?" He sneered rather amused by my anger; he really had no intention of hiding his enjoyment of pissing me off. He crossed his arms as I looked up; my piercing eyes glaring at him.

"Oh no Draco this isn't me mental, this is me pissed the freaking hell off!" I yelled staring him down but only a smile crossed his cold malicious face.

"You are actually quite funny when you are furious like this." He scoffed arching his slim brow.

"No, this is not me furious alright? Furious is me talking my wand and shoving it so far up your-"

"Tsk, Tsk. You really do have a temper don't you Arwen." It was all too obvious he on how he was probing me, like a scientist trying to find out the best was to dissect a rat. I'm to angry for my cheeks to turn red knowing they must have been ghost white. I'm ashamed to admit it but I was actually a little flattered that he was interested in pushing my buttons, something about his determination and his well…bitchiness. However this wasn't the time to get lovey dovey, he had used me… hurt me.

"If you say my name again I promise you, _PROMISE YOU,_ that you'll end up just like Harry, except instead of your nose it's going to be your whole body!" I screamed back turning on my heel starting to stomp back to the castle.

"Yeah, like you'd dare to lay a finger on me, _Arwen."_ He shot back with his arms still crossed and a rather cocky smile on his face as I turned back around. I gave him my oh so sweet smile noticing a small quiver in his confidence.

"No, you're right about that. I'm just simply going to forget about you, Malfoy. It's so much easier than to waste precious thoughts of angry on someone who isn't even close to worth it." Draco's cold eyes widen before I start back up to the castle, unable to hold back a single tear that ran down my cheek.

O.o.O

XxSweetBloodxX- Hello, and the end of another chapter again, aww yes very sad. Please review because I like them and they make me update quicker!


	6. Hand in Hand

XxSweetBloodxX- Hi I'd just like to stop and say thank you to everyone who reviewed and took time to add me. Even if your not reviewing (Grrr…) Nah but really thank you for taking time to read my fic. I'm glad you all like it.

Also I made a little promotion poster for this fic if anyone is interested in seeing it. It's not to special but I like it, just take out my little .

(http://) i48.photobucket.(com)/albums/f247/xxBunnyKnoTxx/Sweetnothingcover1(.jpg)

O.o.O

Forgetting Draco Malfoy had proved to be a failed attempted despite my declaration 5 days ago. My mind… and my heart couldn't escape him. Even as I sat down in the Library with Millicent supposed to be taking notes for History of Magic class I'd fantasize relentlessly on the kiss. It was better than I thought it would be, a little cold but with a just like the movies flare. Then again I wasn't really allowed to be hurt was I? I had let him…near make out with me with no strings attached, so who was I to be mad at him? Who was I to throw out the little note in his handwriting that I had found on my bed yesterday?

I wasn't the type of playgirl he needed, or was into for that matter. My Draco…Draco… he was the sort of boy whom it was no secret that he had screwed most of the Slytherin girls already, still it had hurt me. Not asking for my homework because I was always more than willing to let others borrow it for some reason but it was the fact that he though sweet physical pleasure that he so greatly gave would win me over. Did he think I was that loose? Or maybe somehow he knew I was still a virgin and the farthest I had ever gotten was a game of spin the bottle when I was 13.

"Weny, you know you're probably going to need to study more than '_Welcome to the mysterious world of magic's history' _right?" Millicent laughs when her warm brown eyes shift to my notes. I quickly look down to my parchment now covered with the opening line of _Welcome to the mysterious world of magic's history _was sprawled on the paper no less than 30 times.

"Shit!" Every student at our study table looks up at me as the Librarian gives me a silent warning. "Hehe, sorry about that." I half laugh balling up my ruined paper. "God I just can't do anything right anymore." My head sulks onto the table unable to write another note.

"No, you just have your mind set on Hogwarts' finest that's all." Millie whispers tucking away her indigo quill into and notebook into her bag.

"Yeah," I scoffed back rolling my eyes, "Hogwarts' finest asshole." Again the entire table looks at me giving me daggers but I only bury my head back down.

"Just found out what unicorn liver really was." She lied making the entire table nod in understanding.

"What's unicorn liver?"

"Weny do you think you can go the rest of the period with out swearing like a maniac and survive until study hall?" She scolded, as now it was she giving me the death glare.

"Sorry," I mumbled, "Just these stupid tests and- OW!" The elbow of a passing Slytherin girl hits the back my head, a Pansy member. "This whole Harry situation you know? I mean he said he wasn't mad anymore but- OW!" A Gryffindor 4th year boy, who went running in the opposite direction when I glared at him, hit the same spot.

"God are you okay?" The 16 year old asks touching her long mousy brown hair in case of her own assault.

"Yeah…why? Oh that you mean? I'm sorta getting used to it know. It's been happening all week since I broke Harry's nose deal." I explained touching the back of my head, my dark hair was down and I could feel a small bruise starting to form. My mini punishments weren't worse than anything else I've ever been through, the occasional "accidental" bump by a disciple and jeer or two from the Gryffindors were more annoying than punishing to be honest.

Besides the rest of the Slytherin house, excluding Pansy, treated me like I was a national hero. I even had received a couple of boxes of sweets from some 7th year boys, usually followed by Draco popping up out of nowhere and giving me a scowl. Oddly enough I hadn't seen him all day which kind of freaked me out because I hadn't bothered to read the note he gave me last night before I tossed it into the fireplace.

"Oh don't forget your little snogging session with Malfoy. From what everyone says he had you pinned against a tree and he was shirtless." She reminds me fore the 50th time. My eyes roll adjusting my red plaid uniform skirt from under the table.

"God he wishes, but on with Harry," I redirected with now Millie rolling her eyes at another failed attempted to put me together with Malfoy. "We had a talk in Potions, and before you ask Draco and I haven't been working together since 5 days ago since we are working on new potions now. He says he isn't mad, just disappointed. That's so much worse but we agreed just not to talk about it anymore." My mind wanders to Harry making a smile come across my face but it is quickly slain when a familiar sweet but clean scent tickles under my nose. Looking up from Millicent and combing back my flip bangs, Draco sits down directly across from me with Crabbe to his left and Goyle to his right. I quickly start on my notes hearing him do the same but Millicent has others plans as she smiles at him.

I do the same only it's hidden and I bit my lip instead pretending to be concentrating on my notes as the images of me against the tree being pinned by Draco buzz in my head. Anything to keep me from looking at him. The kiss replays so many times in my head with various versions where Sally-Anne didn't exists. Millicent's sable eyes look at us both with her jaw dropped.

"Hi Draco." She smiles a bit goofy twirling her hair. He gives her a half nod not bothering to look up from his book titled, "_Transfiguration, 6__th__ year_."

"Millicent, who was that one witch who kept letting herself get burned by muggles during the witch hunts?" I asked running my fingers through a silky blue streak.

"I duhno." She grunts staring directly at Draco who's ultramarine eyes rose to mine.

"Wendlin the Weird." He answered with our gazes looked but my hand starts to flip through my book as my eyes return to it pretending if I didn't hear him. Almost as soon as I open it I find the page on Witch-hunts, he was right… It was Wendlin. He sneers shaking his head at me throwing me a dark look.

"I don't need this, I've got quidditch practice anyways."

"Then go do it then!" I shot back as my glowing eyes returned his look as he packed his stuff into a leather bag and left with both his henchmen. How could I show how terrible I felt acting like that towards him? How was I still completely head over heels for that ass…that extremely beautiful, smart, and sexy…oh dear god what's wrong with me?! When I had dismissed him like that I thought I had saw something in those cold eyes for once…pain. It was almost if I had hurt him when I refused his help or when I didn't come after him.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you?" Millicent demanded seeing me still stare where Draco had left, her own face painted with disbelief.

"What? What so now I'm the bad person- OW! I REALLY DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS NOW! Oh …you okay?" A small Hufflepuff girl looking somehow only about 10 had tripped spilling her books everywhere and accidentally elbowed me on the way down. She had ran in tears only picking up a few of her books. "I'm the bad guy now for looking up an answer for my homework?"

"No, you're the bad guy because it was obvious he wanted to spend some time with you and you treat him like he's nothing more than some house elf!" She scolded as we both took our bag and started walking down the courtyard corridor. I can only gawk at her in shock that she was taking his side over mine.

"I can't understand you. He only does it to annoy me you know!" I defended as her eyes slit like they belonged on a snake.

"No," She hissed at me, "What I do know is that if you don't get your skinny bum over to that quidditch practice you're going to have one less friend. She grabs my shoulder pointing with her wand down a corridor that led to the quidditch practice field. "See right down there? There should be some bleachers that you can sit on. Now go before I jinx you and tell Jill you hate her."

"You're serious? Dear God, you are serious aren't you?" I was only talking to myself, Pansy had left me and to just to the practice would be easier then have her poison Jill against me. My blonde 7th year friend was also a strong supporter of a relationship for Draco and me; a couple of Pansy supporters had already gotten some Nosebleed nougat from her. I smiled a bit form what Pansy had told me; he did want to spend time with me! Or annoy the hell out of me, either one I was fine with. It was time for me to step up as the adult, I wasn't going to have him charm over all my friends just to get to me.

Pansy was right about the bleachers when I found the pitch and practice already in session. Luckily I wasn't the only one there as about 3guys and 2 girls in Slytherin were watching the practice as if it were a real game. I took my seat on the top wooden bleacher pulling my black cloak further over my arms feeling the chill of a cold wind; another storm was on the way and I was stuck watching a game I hardy comprehended.

What was the big whoop about? A bunch of wizards flying after each other in different formations for some balls and the only part I could see of Draco was a small blur in the sky as he and another player were chasing after the snitch higher in the sky.

"Oh me god did you see that Bludger!" One of the guys squeal as one of the green-cloaked players is nearly knocked off is broom by a soccer sized leather ball.

"Got it." Draco flew down holding a small winged golden ball. I couldn't help but smile at how quick he caught it as his sapphire eyes drop to a smiling me. I didn't have the heart to hide behind my bitch mask, so I smiled up soon rewarded with a half smirk. For the next hour or so of what I find to be useless practice Draco and I keep passing quick passing glances and my little Dragon nickname becomes a reality for him seeing how natural he looked when flying.

"Okay guys same time next week." The captain grunts as the team descends and I hop off the bleacher as Draco walks towards me. I shiver again and not because of the cold but seeing him in his seeker armor made me feel like a princess.

"What are you doing here?" He asked rather harshly letting one of his teammates take his broom before we started walking. He looked at me running his hand into his damp platinum hair.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry for the way I treated you in the library. I'm not that kind of person." We both stopped under the corridor archway and I lean myself up against the dark stonewall. He looked at me a little surprised but the hurt in his eyes was finally gone. I half expected him to lie and say he wasn't the person by the lake as well but he didn't.

"You didn't read my note did you?" Draco watches my foot rest on the wall as well before he crossed his arms again. I shake my head semi smiling.

"Please don't be mad, I was too angry. And you know I had every right to be after what you did to me."

"I know." A silence drifted between us making us both uneasy. I bit my bottom lip hanging my heavy head unsure of what to say to him. Did I make a mistake to burn that note; was there something truly important in it for me?"I'm sorry Arwen."

My head shot up seeing he was staring right at me, not looking away like it was being forced but…it was dare I say sincere?

"It's okay Draco." I replied hearing a roll of thunder from outside. "Will you tell me now what the note said? I'm willing to listen now." Draco shook his head as his own cold hand rests near mine on the wall. He was leaned into me now baring his eyes into mine.

"No. You'll have to wait before I can tell you all that again." I bite my lip again feeling our noses touch, it was easy to tell that he could feel that energy between that small amount of flesh touching. His hand slides down to our fingers lace, and mine my soft fingertips touching the edges of his leathery armor.

"Why not? Was it really that bad?" Giving his hand a gentle squeeze I asked this not really caring for the answered as I curled my toes in my boots. He smirked returning the squeeze.

"Perhaps, you'll just have to wait won't you?" Draco keeps our hands together as another roll of thunder comes over our head and we start down the hallway to the common. Our fingers laced and my head on his shoulder the entire time.

O.o.O

XxSweetBloodxX- Aw everyone needs some mush once and a while. Again I made that little picture and it's really not that bad. Please review so you can get another quick update. Thanks for reading!!!


	7. A little late

XxSweet_BloodxX- Hi I'd just like to stop and say thank you to everyone who reviewed and took time to add me. Even if your not reviewing (Grrr…) Nah but really thank you for taking time to read my fic. I'm glad you all like it.

Also if you'd like to Pm me or make any suggestion that you'd like to see happen in the fic I'm very flexible and I can promise you I most likely put them down if they fit.

O.o.O

"You better not get all these detentions when we're married."

"What?

"You heard me. You better not get in all this trouble when we get married. Our 5 kids won't stand for it."

"5? A bit much isn't it?" Harry laughed when I shove my copy of Advanced Potion Making into his loaded arms. By this point he's carrying all my books.

"No not if you think about it. If we get a big enough house than a couple of them will get lost and problem solved!" I joke twirling a blue streak of my hair. Harry looked at me a little puzzled not sure if I was serious or not, but the smile that grew across his face widened making me giggle.

"Do you even really need this all? I still have to help you with your potions and Arwen… you're not getting better. So what is the- OW! Was the really necessary?" He rubbed his shoulder watching my mischievous grin.

"Oh whatever Harry! When am I ever going to use potions? I'm sure that if I went against some one like You-know he wouldn't give me an hour or two to work on a potion against him you know." We continued walking down the corridor to Transfiguration still lost in our conversation when we both feel a firm grasp on our shoulders.

"Harry! Arwen! My how fortunate for me to find you two here!" Prof. Slughorn smiled as he played with the ends of his mustache releasing Harry for only a split second. Luckily he seemed to favor Harry at the moment now giving him a rather firm pat on the back making him wince a bit. Still, we were both trapped in his thick arms that now became or prison, escaping was out of the question along with the notion that we'd get to Transfiguration on time.

"Harry my dear boy just the one I was looking for!"

"So why does he have me here?" My mind wondered trying to laugh at the look of distress in Harry's eyes. Poor boy…oh well better him than me!

"Harry, what do you say to a little get together in my rooms for dinner with a small group of people?" Harry looked at me but I can only stifle a full out laughing fit, it must really suck to be him at times. But, what in my right mind made me think I was out of danger? Oh no I was not because Slughorn's eyes fall on me giving my shoulder a fair squeeze.

"Miss Seager you are of course invited! I've been meaning to grab a hold of you sometime but you always seem to slither away with Mister Malfoy at the end of class." I half heartily laugh as a fierce blush comes across my milky cheeks. I grew more uncomfortable by the moment. Harry's face at the mere mention of Draco's name made we want to take off then and there but I just couldn't leave him behind like that.

"Can't. I've got detention with Prof. Snape tonight." Harry gave me a small smile; he knew he had just thrown me to the wolf.

"Oh how unfortunate my boy! I'll try and get you detention moved with Prof. Snape." I couldn't hold back a laugh this time; the thought of Snape letting Harry party instead of suffer was all to amusing. "Are you Okay Miss Seager?"

"Yes Sir, I'm just starting to get a little cough that's all." I beamed up at him keeping a mental note that we were now 3 minutes late for class, not good.

"Well perhaps Madame Pomfrey can have a look at that hmm?"

"A look at my cough?" He ignores me after giving my shoulder another squeeze.

"If you are feeling well enough than the get together is at 7:30 tonight. Ms. Granger should be there as well. Oh goodness look at the time! I best be off." The second he turned to leave Harry and I could have beat a bullet down the hall in our rush to Transfiguration. The very second we opened the oak doors McGonagall's old piercing eyes fell on us giving us both her infamous death glare.

"Are you two aware that you are 4 minutes late to my class. Mr. Potter, in your sixth year you should no longer need a map and Miss Seager you should spend less time talking to Potter and more time getting to class." We could both feel the eyes of every student turn to us.

"I'm sorry Prof We got-" Instantly I shut my trap as her glare becomes locked only on me. God knows that when I became her age she was everything I wanted to be; the great wise witch who could shut people up with a mere glance.

"You may take your seats now." After getting my books from Harry she turned her back starting to write again on the chalkboard. We had started to just walk down the row but a hard tug on my arm had sent me crashing down into the last seat in the last row. Draco still had my hand as I let out a small sigh of relief, as no one seemed to notice my ungraceful fall. He released my hand for only a moment so I could get my stuff sorted before or fingers laced together again.

"Why so late?" He asked giving my hand a firm squeeze underneath the table as they both rested on his knee. I tell him about the whole Slughorn incident and how he had been attempting to get me to join his little "Slug Club." Note this was done hardly above a whisper due to my Prof. hearing that only seemed to be better with age. I just finishing rushing through my notes Draco scoffed not bothering to even pretend to write.

"He never invited me to one of his parties." His ultramarine eyes fall to my emerald ones as I only laugh a little softly.

"Well you didn't break Harry Potter's nose did you?"

"Actually Arwen I -" McGonagall's eagle eyes started to look around before she starts to write again. When Draco didn't finish my smirk started to fade when I looked at him a bit startled.

"Hey, are you okay?" I asked trying to make eye contact. His eyes avoided mine, yes, something was off. The glow in his cerulean eyes had seemingly faded and he looked some how a bit skinner and his eyes seemed to sink in more. Even his hand in mine felt thinner as his grip seemed to loosen.

"I'm fine."

"You don't look fine. You look like the goldfish I had when I was 5 and I stepped on it."

"Wow thanks Arwen you really have a tender touch don't you?" He chuckled giving my hand a soft squeeze but he knew that it wasn't near enough to convince me. "I'm really fine. I've just got detention next week and I'd rather go to Hogsmead." I half smile back when his voice seemed to relax. "Your birthday is coming up soon to isn't it?" Groaning I nod my head starting to roll my eyes.

"Yeah, Halloween. Thanks a lot Draco. God, I can't believe I'm going to be 16 years old." He couldn't help but laugh at my anguish as some of the light returns to his eyes.

"What's wrong with that? I'm 16."

"Well that's because you're old stupid head." My pink tongue flashed him before we turn to page 300 in our textbooks, more notes…joy.

"I needed that trip to Hogsmead for your birthday present. I'll have to get something custom made now won't I?" I let go of his hand wanting to smack him. If the dumb assed dragon had even a thought to waste his energy on a stupid birthday gift…well lets just say a couple of non-magic curses were running through my head.

"Draco Malfoy," I grit through my teeth, "If you even DARE or think about getting me a gift I'll…curse you to make you go bald!"

"Yes, I'm sure you will. But you are a getting a gift." He grinned finally getting back to his work.

"Even if I turn you into a frog and refuse to kiss you?" I smiled back seeing a puzzled look on his face.

"Urgh, why a frog?" He starts to get a little weirded out.

"Because you can be such a little prince at times."

"Arwen, what has that got to do with anything?" I shook my head in defeat sinking my fingers into my hair.

"Never mind Draco, just never mind."

O.o.O

"EXPELLIARMUS!" I shouted in my mind as Ron's wand went flying from his hand and into Neville's head before he fell straight onto his behind. "I'm so sorry Neville!" I apologize before Prof. Snape's bat like figure glides over to Ron and I.

"Congratulations Miss Seager, you've just proved you're not a complete mindless group of trolls." Poor Snape, hardly anyone was getting this whole non-verbal deal.

"Er, thank you sir." I nod back putting my hand out for Ron to get back up. His freckled face was nearly as red as his hair.

"Nice shot." He murmured before my eyes some how catch Harry's from across the room as we exchanged small smiles.

"Thanks Ron, you've got so much potential I'm starting to get afraid that you are going to be sending me into the wall soon. Her shook his head but looked a little proud at the complement that was in no way a lie. He gave me a small nod putting his wand away.

"Thank you, I wanted to invite you to the Burrow for the holidays. Harry and Hermione are going to be there, I mean it's not like the castle or anything but it's better not to be alone." My green eyes lit up like a pumpkin as I jump up hugging Ron from around his neck making his cheeks even hotter. When I started to sniffle he quickly hugged me back laughing a bit nervously when I let go.

"It's really not the big of a deal, Harry and Hermione come over every year, and so does my whole family, if anything I'm only going to be cramping you."

"Well it's a big deal to me Ron! How could I ever say no to you guys and Christmas, with you guys and your family…nothing would make me happier...but I do have to check in with my parent's though. It has been a long time since I've seen them." His face is now a full-blown scarlet when class is dismissed and we catch up with Harry and Hermione by the door. As always I take my place besides Harry as he went on groaning about how that because Harry is quidditch captain he has to go and pick the new team members.

"Well what the hell did you expect? You are going to have responsibilities you know! I should go now to the common room now anyway." Harry stopped in mid step looking at me as if I had threatened to take my skirt off and go running down the halls.

"Why? It would be good to have you there to scare off anyone who tries to cause trouble."

"Ha so funny that pumpkin juice is just flowing from my nose, But honestly I really better not. I'm a Slytherin remember? The evil dark house of terror and I don't want people accusing you of picking weaker members or something because you are friends with me. Plus I could really do without the dark glares, I'm getting enough of that from Pansy." He gave me a half smile before I turn away heading back to the common room, only just when I got to the Grim Reaper painting was my "rival" herself, Pansy. We both seemed to freeze as or dark eyes try to penetrate the other. The dungeon hallway was simply perfect for a duel if that's what she wanted, I would have no objection. None of us moved, or even breathed until her thin mouth opened.

"The Gryffindor Tower is in the 7th Tower."

"Good girl Pansy, Now don't forget, the big yellow one in the middle is the sun. I know you tend to get confused sometimes." I smirk when she looks as if she is going to punch me in the face but she pauses as a strong arm wraps around my waist throwing me over a broad strong shoulder. Pansy's face is in near sheer terror as I giggle being rushed into the common room.

"Draco let me down! Please! My organs!" I didn't care how foolish I was being even as my mighty dragon rushed me into the boy's dorm finally letting me down on his own middle bed. "I think you broke my spleen you stupid jerk." I feign pain holding onto my stomach until I felt his weight dip into the bed when he lies beside me.

"Push off. If I hadn't come for you Pansy would have had you." My mouth opens in some surprise before my upper body lifts up.

"Are you kidding me? You really think I can't take that snob on?" I started to slide my leg off the side of the bed but Draco's arm came around me again pulling me back down.

"No I know that you could have had her spattered against the wall, but she would have had you in trouble right where she wants you." I crossed my arm pouting a bit letting him know he was the one on thin ice this time.

"Don't give me that, you know you are cute when you are mad at me." He smirked laying back down again as his cold hand starts to caress my cheek. His platinum hair was messy in front of him pale face as I couldn't help but bite my lip and curl my toes in my boots…why did he even have to be sexy in bed, why?

"But It's only when you are mad at me are you so cute." Somehow I managed to look away crossing my arms.

"What are you talking about? I get mad at everyone and trust me I know I'm not 'cute'." I shot back remembering why Harry had so wanted me at the quidditch trials.

"That you aren't listening to me then." His two only fingers had captured my chin turning my head back to his, god his hair still was in face even though his head now rested in his hand holding it up. "I said you are only cute when you are mad at me." The hand that had been on my chin now rested on my stomach, which got sucked in a little from his touch. He now grinned at me, as own green eyes had become slits starting back at him.

"Oh really, so me wanting to curse you is cute? I'll be sure to keep that in mind Draco."

"Yeah, it is. Only because I know that when you get angry with me, nothing else can get to you and I'm on your mind all day." Damn him, how did he know? His grin grows as his thumb starts to move on my stomach.

"You are such an ass sometimes." Draco's grin only grew before he stat up and both his hands rested on my ribs, slowly his only fingers stated to move tickling me.

"Oh so I'm an arse now am I? Do you have a little list of any other names you have for me?" My feet by this point were kicking the air as our laughter filled the still empty room. If the stupid blonde wasn't torturing me and if I were honest then just maybe I'd tell him on his secret name. But something inside of me managed to work and kept "Platinum Dragon" hidden until the right time. I'd only give him that gift until the right time and not a second sooner.

"Please! Please stop I can't breathe!!" I shrieked so loud I'm surprised blood didn't drip from his perfect ears.

"Oh really? You want me to stop?" He asked as his lips now blew on my still clothed navel. He grinned darkly looking up at me. "So what do I get if I do stop??" Without thinking I screamed,

"I'll kiss you!" He immediately stopped looking back up at he as our deep eyes bore into each other. Had…erm, had I said that out loud?

Luckily I had soon received my answer as his hands were now on either of my arms. My breathing had gotten heavier as I felt my chest start to rise as his weight shifted on me, his face now less then a breath away. I copied him seeing his cerulean eyes close and his cold nose bumped against my own. My skin goosebumped as I felt any part of his exposed skin on my when his lips took my own.

His heartbeat sounded in my head as his tongue traced over my warm lips. I had died, yes that was it. My real soul was in heaven entangled with his as I parted my mouth for my first open-mouthed kiss. His tongue came into my mouth and almost seemed to explore it. Our lip started to move in a small motion braking at first but neither of us cared as he came back into my mouth smirking a little, this time it did not brake. I could taste him in me, clean like peppermint perhaps.

Slowly I started to work up courage as my own tongue explored his mouth, very shyly mind you. I didn't dare go as far as Draco but he seemed pleased with me anyway. Unfortunately after another minute he had broke the kiss.

My stomach had knotted, my heart nearly exploded, and between my legs…ached and seemed to cry out wanting as much of him as there was. His hand reached out for my cheeks as he lay beside me smirking.

"Was I your first real kiss Arwen?" My cheeks must have been the color of Ron's hair when I sat up. Jeese don't tell me I sucked that bad.

"Was it that obvious?" Surprisingly my dragon sat up with me chuckling when he shook his head.

"No, no. You were actually pretty good. I just wanted to be sure." I raised my dark slim brow in question.

"Of what exactly?" Draco's arms entrapped me when he kissed the top of my head laying me back down with him. Never had I felt so safe or so perfect at the same time with him, so I couldn't help but giggle feeling his lips at my ear.

"I just wanted to make sure that you were all mine."

O.o.O

XxSweet_BloodxX- my next update should be a little delayed because I have to get ready for school. Yes High school really is as bad as everyone tells you it is xDD


	8. A Little Birthday Angst

XxSweetBloodxX- Hi I'd just like to stop and say thank you to everyone who reviewed and took time to add me. Also if you'd like to Pm me or make any suggestion that you'd like to see happen in the fic I'm very flexible and I can promise you I most likely put them down if they fit.

Also I would like to give a special thanks to Beemo. She recently drew me a BEAUTIFUL picture of Arwen and pretty much had her down. Thanks so much honey!

O.o.O

My life was nothing short of perfect. I had it all, everything I had only dreamed about not really that long ago. I had a beautiful boyfriend who cared so deeply for me and we seemed to, as he would put it...snog every night, 6 great friends who watched my back, and my grades were actually good. Everything was just as I wanted and the best part was that it actually felt real to me.

If anything was to bring me down it was that autumn had decided to completely skip the month of October and winter had instantly showed up. Normally this wouldn't have bothered me but a sleet storm arrived for our first day to Hogsmead, my birthday. I was of course in no mood for walking a mile in freezing sleet but as I wasn't supposed to know about the little party being thrown for me in Three Broomsticks with my 3 Gryffindors.

"Happy Birthday dear Arwen, Happy birthday to you!" Jill sang so sweetly as I pulled on my tight blue jeans also zippering up my black hoodie. I decided on wearing my beat up black boots that went just below my ankle not bothering to really tie up my laces properly.

"Arwen you are going to trip and break you're chin if you don't tie your laces properly."

"Yeah, Yeah I think I'll take my chances." I rolled my eyes not bothering to even pretend to tie them up.

She had known about my birthday dread and was doing everything she could to cheer me up. The 17 year old had already arranged the small pile of presents on my bed: 2 from mom and dad and 1 from Millicent all still untouched. I could only roll my eyes at her meaningless attempts to hind the fact that I was now 16 and only another year older. 16…16 years of my life already spent. It sounded so old when I spoke it and when I said it in my mind it only said something more along the lines of 40.

I felt a couple of sharp pokes on my back as Jill was poking a small red box into me.

"Fine I'll open it now if it will get you to back off." I rolled my glowing eyes peeling back the ruby red paper. Her already sparkling eyes grow wider when I opened up the box and a long dark blue ribbon fell to the palm of hand. I could feel it's perfect silk texture before my arms wrapped around her neck.

"It's changes color too!" She hugged back before her angel like hand started to pull back my straight hair into a ponytail. She let my bangs fall as she tied the ribbon over the elastic so the ends would drape down to my shoulder blades and I couldn't help but smile. "And take your coat it's going to be very cold and you don't want to get sick!"

"Are you my mother now?" I laugh pulling on my black beanie and trench coat before the blonde wrapped my green and silver scarf around my neck. In the common room was a group of people dressed similarly also getting ready to go outside to the harsh weather.

"Well if you aren't just perfectly wrapped up." Draco murmured in my ear as his arms wrapped around my waist pulling me close to him. His lips nipped the tip of my ear as I could only giggle. He of course had to serve detention today, great. Then again I could suffer through my little "surprise" party without worrying about he and Harry starting a fight. "Happy birthday Arwen."

"Don't start with me!" I warned wishing I wasn't so covered because I felt so bulky in his arms. Yet of course him being Draco didn't listen as I felt a small box slip into my pocket. My face turns a small shade of pink as I managed to turn around glaring at him. Pulling the small silver wrapped box from my pocket I shoved it back into his hand.

"I told you, I don't want a present! Take it back please." I wanted to swallow my threat back up when a flash of hurt flashes in his perfect blue eyes.

"Will you just open it?" He looked down at the box frowning at it; my heart had shattered into a 1000 pieces.

"No Draco please, whatever it is I'm sure it's great but I really can't except something if I'm this miserable. It's bad luck you know. I'd much rather you give it to me when I am feeling better."

"So be it, you win for now…just take it with you." I glumly agreed sliding the box in my pocket for once grateful to get away from him and his frown when it was time to go.

O.o.O

The icy sleet that encrusted my green and silver scarf melted as soon as Ron, Harry, Hermione, and myself entered 3 Broomsticks leaving me with a cold wet rag around my neck. I pretty much felt like the rag even as we sat down at the cushioned back booth, a couple of small wrapped packages already on the table.

"Happy Birthday." They all greeted at once making a strong rosy color cake my cheeks as we sat down, I in the middle next to Harry and Ron.

"You guys suck so hard right now I can't even tell you how much I well… love it all to be honest!" I had been broken as I burst out laughing fiddling with my presents when Hermione showed up with 4 bottles of warm Butterbeer, my favorite.

"See, I knew we'd get you to crack eventually." Ron said taking a swing of his drink before Harry smiles passing me a small orange wrapped box.

"It's from all three of us. We hoped you'd like it but you never really seem to do this kind of thing anyway so…" Hermione grinned at me as I roll my eyes peeling back the orange paper with delicacy. I knew I was driving them all crazy with my pace but hey they deserved it with all that they had already done for me.

"Oh my Lord… guys you…!" Tears start to pour from my eyes looking at what appeared to be glowing silver what should have been a charm bracelet only bare, sitting so perfectly in the soft inside box. I didn't want to touch it as it seemed it would break apart by the slightest touch so I placed it down so I could wipe away my fading tears.

"Jeese no need to get uptight about it." Harry said wrapping his arm around my shoulder for a halfhearted hug. If you're going to be like that then we can't give you this." This time it was Ron who passed me another small pink box that this time I tore open making me only sniffle this time. 5 charms were in this box now, each one I could only guess to represent them.

The little silver charms included a quill for Hermione, A snitch for Harry, and what seemed to be a quaffle for Ron. The two other charms surprised me a bit though because they were a little parasol for Chinatown and lastly a coiled up serpent for Slytherin.

Hermione saw me just stare so she took the honors of hooking on the little charms before hooking the bracelet on my own wrist. This time again I broke out into tears when the little charms stared to move around on their little hooks, my little snake looking so cute as he only stuck his forked silver tongue at me. Hermione kept the Butterbeer coming, as did the food we ordered and who'd a thought garlic dragon stew would be so tasty!

As we drank and ate I opened my other presents that I guess Jill had stolen from my bed and given to Hermione or Ron, as she had no taste for Harry what so ever. From Mom and Dad I received a new leather photo album to go with my new camera and from Millicent I got a new set of color changing fishnet stockings that I had wanted. Still I left Draco's gift untouched… I would open that only in privacy.

"Aren't you happy now that we didn't listen to you about the mini party?" Harry asked rather smugly making me smirk as I took another gulp of my Butterbeer. God almighty I had to pee as if there was no tomorrow.

"Eh I guess." I shrugged making a small dent in Harry's pride before I leaned in just a bit closer to him and licked him across the cheek. "You taste like a potato Potter." I laugh making Ron and Hermione laugh as well. I was a bit surprised at Hermione's reaction but the beer must have gotten to her, if she were the slightest bit more sober she would have scolded me telling me I'm 16, not 6.

"None of this for you." He shot back taking my butter beer away for his own self making me pout. Still he stood firm this time when I excused myself for the lavatory.

"Oy tie up you laces their mate!" Ron shouted but I only shrug him off raising my pinky to him looking for the bathroom in a place with only a couple of drunken wizards. No one seemed to notice me but the shrunken head at the entrance that made some rather rude remarks on my chest I'd rather not talk about.

Just at I finally creaked opened the lav door for a peak to see if it was filthy or not something on the white marble counter caught my attention. It was brown package with a small opening in one of the counters emitting a greenish glow. I was mesmerized as I opened the door with full force about to walk in when suddenly I felt myself falling, falling…. straight on the hard wood floor. Damn it, I had tripped and fallen straight to my chin, betrayed by my own boots. I wasn't sure if it was because I had just fallen or because someone else was in the bathroom but from the corner of my eye I could see another glow only because the blue had reflected off my eyelashes for me to see. I wasn't going to risk it so I quickly almost back tumbled out of the bathroom not bothering to look back. Harry was already taking care of the bill as Ron gave Katie Bell who had suddenly showed up a quick nod before she disappeared again.

"You alright Arwen?" Hermione asked slipping on her maroon gloves before giving me my now dry scarf. I looked back to the bathroom before turning back with a fake smile plastered on my face. I wasn't going to ruin today that they had been planning for something I may have only imagined.

"Err… Yeah Hermione I'm great! Just a bit drowsy now from all that food so I guess I'm getting a bit dizzy huh?" It seemed to be good enough for her because my bushy haired friend shrugged with a polite smile on her face.

"I suppose you are right. Perhaps we did go a bit over bored with all that food. It's probably best we head back to Hogwarts."

"Don't be stupid Hermione." Ron laughed as Harry now donned his warm clothes. "You can never have too much food."

"I wouldn't say that if I were you, Ronald." She gritted through her pearly teeth as we now all headed outside. The cold was like a slap in the face as blades from the cold weather cut into ever inch of my exposed skin. It wasn't a lot, but it was truly painful that day. As we started on our walk back it wasn't too long when we realized that Katie Bell and one of her friends were ahead of us on the trail, not looking very happy.

"It has nothing to do with you Leanne!" Katie shouted poking at my curiosity. The two girls seemed to be fighting over something that Katie was holding, what it was I could not tell. Harry, Ron, and even Hermione were as intrigued by the fight as I was and did not make a move except for Harry taking a wipe at his fogging up glasses.

It all happened very quickly after that moment. Leanne had tried to grab what ever Katie was holding making it fall to the ground but Katie suddenly made a reach for the object. As if some one had impaled her with a large fishhook Katie started to raise in the air somehow so gracefully that I had to admire it. Her arms were outstretched as if she were an angel that had grown invisible wings.

But something about this was much more demonic then angelic about this. Her hair started to whip around her in blank face, as her eyes remained shut. It was as if her spirit were trying to leave her very body as we four plus Leanne all watched her completely dumbstruck.

Suddenly her dark eyes went wide and she let out one of the most piercing screams I had ever heard, I knew that scream, it was pain, pure pain. Leanne took to copying Katie's scream jumping onto her ankle as if trying to pull her back down. Harry and Hermione rushed over to help but I think Ron and I only rushed over because we were too afraid to do any different. It didn't make a difference though because as soon as we got her to the ground Katie was screaming and squirming so much it took us all to keep her down.

My mind was in complete shut down as I became only a monkey copying what either Harry or Hermione did. What else could I do? How could I stop the screams that seemed to pierce my eardrums short of killing her? I looked around as everything was deserted around us, not a single student or teacher in sight.

"HARRY!!" I suddenly screamed at the top of my lungs almost out piercing Katie's own screams. Harry suddenly looked at me his handsome face almost as worried as mine.

"Don't worry!" He yelled mostly at me as I now pinned down Katie's flailing arms with my knees. "I'm going to get help!" And with that Harry had run off as the feeling of abandonment sank in my stomach as I could hardly stand the writhing witch's blood curdling screams for another minute. I wanted to die, I wanted to wake up in my bed in my dorm finding all this to be a birthday nightmare, and I wanted to be in a corner being beat up by Pansy. Anywhere but beside this would have been a better fate. Leanne had tears streaming from her eyes while she still screamed. I couldn't take it anymore. I had done it again, snapped I mean. I whipped my hand back slapping her with not all but much of my force across her face twice.

"WILL YOU PLEASE SHUT THE HELL UP NOW!?" I screamed so loud that even a flock of crows went flying from their pine trees and Katie had been temporarily drowned out by my own shouts. I feel bad about it now but dear God she needed to get a hold of herself until Harry came back. Or the second option was I would really have to be the one to put Katie out of her misery from whatever terrible fate she was going through.

O.o.O

XxSweetBloodxX- Heya thanks for taking the time to read my fic and if you enjoyed it then Yay! If not then well… go read something else. Updates should be coming a little quicker now and I would like to think every one who has reviewed or added me to a list in one way or another!


	9. A dragon's rose

XxSweetBloodxX- Hi I'd just like to stop and say thank you to everyone who reviewed and took time to add me. Umm I don't have much to say again but then again no one really takes the time to read these in the first place do they? Please enjoy this next chapter and I hope you all had a good Thanksgiving. If you don't celebrate it, I hope you had a good November anyway! So Hanukkah and a Merry Christmas to all!

O.o.O

I couldn't breathe and thinking was already far out of the question. My mind was like a beehive full of angry bees stinging my brain at every given moment. I knew my fingers had to be sprained or jammed in someway as my grip on Katie's arm was now non-existent.

"Where are you? Where are you?" This was like a mantra in my head repeating over and over. My thoughts refused to get into any sort of order and it felt as if a pickaxe had cracked into my skull. My glowing eyes stung from the tears that were swelling up behind my eyes but I refused to show such weakness by shedding them. No, no more tears ever.

Katie had seemed to be sapping the energy from the 4 people that held her down as she had gained the strength of the dragon squirming and flailing about as if she were being slowly cut up. I wanted to reach for my wand and kill her, Lord forgive me kill her. Her screams were so piercing, why couldn't she just shut her mouth up and die with some dignity? A simple sweet curse was all it would take, would they really turn me in? Maybe if I was lucky I could get Hermione to help me pick out a curse to kill her fast.

NO! NO! Where were these thoughts coming from? These weren't the normal thoughts that normally went through my little Arwen brain, what was happening to me?

"Harry." I mentally answered myself, as my green eyes would search the white path surrounding us for any sign of him. No, it wasn't him I was looking for, not really.

"Draco." My purple icy lips mumbled. It was him I really wanted above anyone else. I wanted my blue-eyed dragon to come running down that hill taking me in his arms whispering his sweet promises in my ears. However I wasn't too far long to know this fantasy wouldn't be coming true. Ron and Hermione looked completely out of it as well as I wanted to desperately know what they were thinking. Did either of them have any thoughts of homicide too or was it just one of my Slytherin traits? It wouldn't really matter thought because a gruff voice would set my mind half back on track.

"Ger Back, Lemme see her!" Hagrid shouted over the loud whistling wind. Snow and Sleet covered the half giant making him bear a strong resemblance to a Yeti as he picked Katie up and her screams at last…stopped. Ron seemed almost as out of it I was when he reached to the ground for the brown package on the ground but Harry's voice had stopped him making me jump.

"Don't touch it!" He yelled pulling him back picking up the package with his scarf, my hearing had gone out with that. I could just barely make out what they were saying but I wasn't sure I wanted to anyways. Just Leanne's sobs broke the barrier of the sharp wind, her blubbering getting on my last nerves.

"She looked all funny after she came out of the bathroom saying that she had to deliver a surprise to somebody. When she said it…oh no, oh no she must have bee Imperiused and I didn't even know it!" It had struck me just as the next ice ball fell from the sky and hit my head.

How could I be so stupid? The package on the faucet, jets of sparks missing my head by only a breath… it should have been me. Someone had tried to use the Imperious curse on me, I should have been Katie. It would be a mistake to think that I felt guilt by saying this because I didn't in the slight sense at all. I was no nervous because it could have been me in her place. But in all better respects, better her than me.

My mouth was open but now sound came out that could be heard over the wind that cut like a blade into my ear. All I could do was put one leg in front of the other as the school became visible again. God it never had it looked so beautiful.

"Malfoy knows about this necklace. It was in a case in Borgin and Burke's 4 years ago. I saw him having a good look at it while I was hiding from him and his dad. This is what her was buying the day we followed him! He remembered it and went back for it!"

My eyes slowly cornered to Harry looking as excited as a lottery winner holding the scarf that held the necklace. No, not again. Why did he have to… urgh!

"Where the HELL do you EFFING get off Potter!" Damn it, it appears my voice had decided to finally show up and work. Both Harry and Ron looked at me in shock by my little out burst. I knew how I must have looked, crazy and sick with watered up eyes not wanting to cry. I real beauty queen I must have been in their view, HA!

"Excuse me?" Harry started already his voice on the rise. "Arwen I've seen Draco with this necklace. If you are going to defend him than you aren't just blind, you are stupid."

"No see you are the blind and stupid one Harry! Just please for once in you life get the hell off Draco! I a m so sick of having to have to pray each time I see you for not running your mouth on about him! I can't stand it anymore, I mean he wasn't even here and yet you still..!"

"McGonagall!" Ron took the risk of interrupting me, but it was a blessing. I could feel Harry's cruel eyes on my back when I took off to the direction of my idol. My steps were more like heavy glides through the icy snow, my boots stomping past the icy top sheet. I didn't care, I wanted them all gone. If Harry were to drop dead what difference would it make on the world huh? It would make my life easier and perhaps my team would win some quidditch games again.

"Miss Seager…" McGonagall started to say to me but I simply snubbed her. To this day how she did not knock me out right there I do not know but all I could feel as I walked back into the castles were the heaviness of my clothes.

Lord God they were so heavy, as if someone had put rocks in the pockets as the fabric seemingly cut into the back of my neck. I was wet so the clothes were like an extra pair of skin 2 sizes too small. My nose stung. My eyes hurt so badly from tears I couldn't stand it. My steps were without direction going down the empty stone hallways now peeling off each layer of my clothing.

My jacket was off first. I dropped it as if it were a rock leaving it abandoned in the middle of the hallway floor. Next was of course my hat and gloved constricting my skin as if they were little boa constrictors. I didn't care about the little trail of wet clothing behind me even as I started to slide off my wet hoodie already half way off my arm. However just because I didn't, he did.

"Arwen!" God damn him, It was him, his voice calling me from behind me. Still how could I feel him, as I was so drenched in shame? I wouldn't have a choice in the matter though as Draco's hand grabbed my arm pulling me to face him.

"Draco!" I had finally snapped at last. My knees could no longer support the heavy weight of my clothes when I fell face first into his chest. My tears burst with such force they soaked through his shirt and parts of his toned chest were viable even though my face was buried in it. His arms acted as iron chains binding me to him as he kissed the top of my head.

"Please... Arwen what happened?" Draco pushed still keeping me in his chest. I really must have looked that horrible.

"It should have been ME!" I practically screamed into him grateful that the hallway was empty. "I should be Katie! I should be the one cursed!" This was streaked mostly because of the pain my eyes were in from how hard I had been crying. I could feel Draco's body go ridged, his silence a cold punishment. His hand had started to caress my hair tucking a stand behind my cold red ears.

"Arwen, just tell me what happened to you." His voice seemed so empty but I couldn't answer, not with the memory so fresh. At my silent response my dragon would help me to my feet, face still in chest. I didn't know where he was taking me nor did I care. I wanted to go to bed and sleep for the day. I wanted this miserable 16-initiation day to just end. One foot in front of the other is what I kept telling myself until I felt my side lean against a slab of cold marble. I finally lifted my head up, with blurry vision I could just make out the he had taken me to the empty girl's bathroom.

"You should wash your face." He said talking off my hoodie shoving into one of the many sinks. I couldn't bear to look at myself in the mirror; I didn't want to know what Draco saw when you looked at me. Still I quickly washed my face in warm water making my body shiver. From the paper towel I used once white was covered in thick black eyeliner that I had cried onto my cheeks. I could easily feel his eyes on my back, as my face soon became a glow from it finally being clean. Still I couldn't face him, I wanted to sleep more than anything.

"I, I went to the Three Broomstick's with everyone." I mumbled hunched over the sink. "I drank a little too much so I had to go to the lav but when I got there, there was a package on the sink." I finally looked over at Draco who although tried to hide it, horror crossed his face. His piercing eyes had grown heavier when he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to Arwen. I…I don't want you to put yourself through any pain." He whispered in my ear kissing the back of my head. All the worry, anything I had felt back in Hogsmead seemed to simply blow away as he held me so close to him. He was the reason I had made it back to Hogwarts without kill Katie. I didn't kill her only because it would have taken me away from my blue-eyed dragon.

"She went crazy, I wanted to kill Katie but I didn't… I had jus t missed being cursed." I mumbled turning so I would be face to face with him. My arms loosely wrapped up around his neck while his arms kept a firm grip around my waist. I wanted to go to bed, and have him sleep next to me. Then I would be content with never waking up again.

"I don't want to think about what I would do with myself if something happened to you. You are the best thing in my life Arwen and I don't want you to get hurt." His cold lips traced over my forehead before I looked up at him.

"Please don't say that. I don't want to know that I am all a guy like you can get. I mean… urgh you know what I mean. You can do so much better than me so don't think I am your only…" I was stopped there when his lips came on mine shutting me up.

"Don't think like that." He sighed starting to caress my cheek with the back of his hand. I could only look up at him in admiration wanting to kiss him again more than anything. "Arwen I can never tell you how important you are to me. I know I haven't been able to give you my full attention lately but next week we'll set aside a date for just me and you time okay?"

I won't lie and say I wasn't at all shocked by the sudden nice streak in Draco or his sudden confession. My voice died on me again when he pulled me into another embrace, only this time I felt what seemed like a box on my back.

"Draco, what the hell?" I would groan when we separated. In his hand was the silver box he had slipped into my hoodie. He paused opening his mouth but I only tiptoed kissing his lips oh so softly. "I think this may have been just what the doctor ordered. Thank you."

I took my time again with this one, not wanting to harm the beautiful sliver wrapping. Still I had managed to get it all off with not a single tare where it his a small velvet black box. I quickly looked up at Draco who only looked at me with a rather smug smile on his handsome face.

"Just open it already." He pushed poking the tip of my cold nose. Quickly I opened it where its contents simply took my breath away. "Do you like it?"

"Draco…Draco." I gasped. Looking right at me was a small pendant no bigger than a 50-cent piece. It was a little full-bloomed rose; only it gleamed looking as if it had been cut from glass. No, glass was not like my dragon, it had to be ruby. It looked to beautiful; each detail you'd find of the flower cut out so perfectly hanging from a web like silver chain.

"It's goblin made so you don't have to worry about it breaking." He answered one of my few worries before kissing my cheek. I was in a state of near shock as he clasped the seemingly weightless necklace on me. "Did I do good?"

"You are a jerk is what you are!" I cried wrapping my arms around his neck jumping into his arms. My legs wrapped around his waist a little too fast causing him to fall onto the hard marble floor. "Are you okay?"

"Your… your... you knows are crushing my ribs." He simply shrugged. A sharp blush came across my own face embarrassed by his deep laugh. Maybe I should have stayed in bed today after all…

O.o.O

XxSweetBloodxX- Heya thanks for taking the time to read my fic and if you enjoyed it then Yay! If not then well… go read something else. Pretty damn excited for my Christmas break coming up, my next update should be late next week or at the latest early January but I doubt it will really take that long. If so, Happy New Year Years!


	10. Picking up some Pieces

XxSweet BloodxX- Okay wow very long time since I updated I know!

*dodges hair dryer from audience*

Okay don't see how that was necessary but yes, my lateness is 100% inexcusable and I promise that it will not happen again. I can say that I will be updating a lot faster now and chapters will be getting better. Please review as they are always appreciated.

O.o.O

Every time I closed my eyes, Katie's twisted face crept into my mind and every time it made me sick. It had only been about 2 weeks passed, but it aged me more like 2 years. My mind had become a chaotic city with traffic jams of confusing thoughts, bright seizer inducing signs telling me to go in millions of different directions, and plagues of memories that I tried my best to exterminate but couldn't. I felt as if that day, little me…and Dimples died leaving me, older and boring Arwen; the out of place witch with funky hair. That would change soon because only after the 1st week I had found a spell to strip the blue from my hair and change it back to its natural color of sable with no damage.

Sleep had become a luxury of the past and would come only every other hour leaving me tired all day long which lead to a rather sedentary life style causing me to gain a couple to extra pounds. It wasn't anything too bad and I found to like having a small pot belly, especially since it evened my body with my er...upper body.. I grew happy with the idea of having curves.

Coming off just me, my relationship with Harry…it was hard to say. I was forced to work with him in Potions and we said not a word to each other which of course because he was correcting most of the work, our grade didn't suffer. If I tried to put in dried beetles for example, he ended up taking the cup from my hand and removing and ounce or so before putting it in. It irritated me right down to my bones that he simply corrected my mistakes without saying a word and too many times did I imagine holding his head down in the cauldron until he went limp. Slughorn's dungeon was a perfect reflection of what was going on between us.

"You need 3 cloves Arwen, not 2." He grunted to me snapping me from my daydream cloud.

"Hmm?" I'd grunt back hiding my surprise of him actually wasting his breath on me. A small frown appeared on Harry's face when I finally looked at him. It hit me, Harry didn't just want to go after Draco because they hated each other…he also wanted to protect me from what he thought Malfoy would do to me. I wasn't stupid; I knew the reputation Draco had.

"Harry, I'm sorry. Listen I know I shouldn't have reacted the way I did and I promise that I'm not going to let stupid things come in between our friendship. I care about you Harry; you were the first person good to me here." I couldn't help my apology, although I was still a bit mad at him, I missed him more. Still his eyes went back to the potion not looking at which made my spirit fall flat, if he didn't forgive me, it would be like losing a limb.

"Arwen," He sighed finally looking at me, "Just make me a deal okay? Don't mention Malfoy around me and I won't do the same. Just…promise me that if he tries something of anything or does something strange okay?"

"I can't be your spy Harry."

"That's not what I'm asking." He retorted, "But if you think he is going to do something dangerous, and you know what I mean, just don't be afraid alright?"

"Fine…but don't expect anything." I answered looking up at him with more determination then I really felt. A little smile came upon our faces at this time, a small laugh escaping my lips when I added another clove to our potion.

"You really are rubbish at this." He laughed shaking his head. Sticking out my tongue I could only laugh back tucking a dark lock of my hair behind my pierced ear.

"Who cares, I want to be a transfiguration teacher anyway Potter." It was the first time I had truly laughed since my birthday.

Lunch could not have come quick enough for me; skipping breakfast was proving not to be the brightest of my ideas since my stomach was already starting to consume itself by third period. Oh how I would have preferred the dementor's kiss over that of the smells of warm meats and sweet treats from the Great Hall! I went in with a smile on my face, a Transfiguration lv. 6, and parchment for an essay I would try to starts, what I wanted was my wand, or at the very least some brass knuckles. The smile melted off my face when I saw that my normal spot at Draco's side was taken by an older and pretty red headed girl, smiling and laughing. I was still in the doorway so he took no notice to me or the tears that swelled up in my dry eyes.

_'Arwen stop being an idiot,' _The inner me scolded mercilessly_, 'He is allowed to talk to other women for Merlin's sake!' _I had regained control over my emotions and little green monster but had lost my appetite over the sudden surge of emotions and couldn't bear to look anymore, But he had already spotted me.

"Arwen," He called out sending a small shiver up my spine. I don't know why to this day he had such a power over me, but it got stronger every time I saw him. His sea colored eyes lit up with the little smirk he gave me. "Where are you going?"

"I'm...not hungry. Plus I have a lot of work to do tonight and-" I was cut off by Crabbe taking the books right out of my arms which made Draco laugh, all too proud of himself he was. "Okay I _did_ have a lot of work tonight," I peered over Draco with worry over my books. "He better not screw up my term paper."

"Oh God please don't turn into that Granger girl." He groaned putting his arm around my shoulder taking me back to the table. I shook him off though as punishment for another Hermione comment. It was almost like training a nasty little poodle to stop nipping at your ankles…I was succeeding as this was his only one this month. Even though I had been with him for some time now, my cheeks still turned red around him, but this time anger was the pinch in my cheeks. She was gone from my seat now but I refused to sit down. "What's wrong with you?"

"Who was she?" I snapped not bothering to get to comfortable, Lord my seat was still warm from her. I felt as if my very bed had been invaded and left behind a big mess for me to clean up.

"Who?" He questioned innocently, a small smirk still on his face. I could only cock my brow and try with my all to restrain my hand going into his collected and striking face.

"That girl. Sitting here. My spot."

"How the hell should I know? She just came by asking me if I was still playing as seeker. Just a Quidditch loony, what do you want me to do about it?" He looked at me as if I were asking him how many girlfriends he had and how long he made out with each one. Rubbing my temples I let out a sigh finally getting a bit more comfortable, my head didn't hurt but I needed to be touched, even if it was by me. Somehow…I think he knew when his arms went around my waist bringing me closer to him. The feeling of his lips at the top of my head bringing a smile upon my face. Silly me, silly him in such bliss.

"Are you planning something tonight?" He shook his head before kissing the tip of my nose.

"Not for us, and not again until you get some sleep tonight at least. I am starting to think you are part zombie." Putting my head on his should I let out a small yawn, my eyes stinging from how dry they were from my sleepless nights.

"You're an ass you know."

"Yeah I know, but yours anyways."

O.o.O

Sleep had returned to me that night to my surprise. My mind had finally started to ease itself even if the most random thoughts came into my mind; like my term paper and how I was going to have to rewrite it because Crabbe and Goyle combined equaled a normal person's quarter of a front lobe. My eye peeked open periodically to gaze at the fire in the coal stove wishing it was just a bit closer to my bed as my feet were getting cold, but I had to grant my own wish by scrambling out of bed with my blanket still around me. I would have fallen back to sleep from the comforting warm hug the fire gave me, but a little voice stopped me. It sobered me up more than hot coffee getting dumped over my head.

"He will do the same to you, you do know this right?"

O.o.O

XxSweet_BloodxX-Well I can't say I am entirely satisfied with this chapter, but the next one will be coming out much sooner if I get reviewed or not. I hope you enjoyed and Again, sorry for such a long wait!


End file.
